Only Human
by ToxikCherrys16
Summary: *COMPLETE* After a night out ends with Stiles in the hospital, she gets a surprise and leaves Beacon Hills; telling nobody but Peter where she's going. (Fem!Stiles) Warnings inside. Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. Eventual Sterek. Peter/Stiles friendship.
1. Assault

**Hey beautiful people, I'm back. Hello to the new people, and welcome back to the old.**

 **Okay, I have to explain about the characters. Kira probably won't be in it, cause I'm not the biggest fan of her. Ethan and Aiden are not Alphas, but the Alpha Pack has not happened. Derek and Scott are both Alphas, and they lead the pack together. Stiles is a female, cause I have a thing for Fem!Stiles, and I imagine her looking a bit like Jodie Holmes from Beyond: Two Souls. Danny knows about the Supernatural. Everything else stays the same for powers and all, apart from the fact that Stiles is a Spark.**

 **WARNINGS! Rape (non-con), fights and basic Teen Wolf stuff. Any more will be posted in the corresponding chapters.**

 **Please R &R if you like. DO NOT read if it's likely to effect you in any way. Picture used is 'The Milky Way over Nugget Point Lighthouse, New Zealand.'**

 **On with the story.**

 **T.C**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Assault**

 **POV – Stiles**

Let's just say that this was not how I was expecting today to go. It was suppose to go very differently.

Scott, Danny, Ethan, Aiden and I had been planning to go out to a new club near the outskirts of Beacon Hills, Round House, when the calling howl of Derek Hale stopped our plans all together.

Well, that wasn't going to stop the only two humans of the group from enjoying our night. I was just hoping that my fake ID would hold up.

When you have a name like Mieczysława Stilinski, people tend to think that you're lying about your name. Who the hell would make up a name like mine, cause I would like to meet them. Hence why I made Danny put Sally Sparrow on my fake ID, and that's why I'd made up the name Stiles. Easier to say and less chances of being bullied.

Thankfully my ID did stand up for me, thanks to Danny being with me, and we were soon dancing the night away – enjoying the alcohol and the feeling of being free. No adults, or sober werewolves, telling us what to do or how to act.

Danny and I had been switching who would buy drinks, and occasionally having drinks bought for us. Nothing better than not having to spend your own money on getting drunk.

The only thing about me when we go out is that when I've had enough, I want to go home. Normally, when there are more of us, we don't have to be alone when we leave. But as it was only the two of us, I stayed longer then I normally would. It was only when Danny noticed I wasn't having fun anymore, and drinking just for the hell of it, that he asked if I wanted to leave.

"Nah, dude. It's fine." I grabbed hold of his arm; hoping that it would stop the world from spinning, "Have fun. Don't kiss any guys though, cause I don't think Ethan would like that, and always use protection. We don't need you getting a guy into trouble." I pointed a finger at him, and started laughing, "Also, don't kiss any… You wouldn't do that anyway."

"Guys can't get into trouble. Only girls can."

"Really? Well don't get any girls into trouble either."

"I'm gay, Stiles." He shook his head, "You are so drunk. How can you get more talkative when you're drunk? You hardly ever shut up when you're sober."

"It's my superpower, but shhh." I put my finger to my lips, "Don't tell anybody, cause they'd get really jealous."

"I'm coming with you."

"Hey, look. It's Ethan." I pointed to some random person behind him, and slipped off and out the door when he turned around. Big Mistake.

Being the daughter of the Sheriff, you'd think that I would be a lot smarter than this. Normally I am, but when you have alcohol in your system – common sense flies out of the window, inhibitions lowered.

Don't get me wrong, I am smart. I'm just not smart when it comes to my brain being mixed with alcohol.

And if my brain hadn't been tainted by the after effects of the alcohol, I probably wouldn't have left by myself and accepted Danny's offer of leaving with me.

The walk to the bus stop wasn't very far, only about half a mile or so, but in my drunk state it was still going to take me nearly double the time to get to my destination.

Plus, it was kind of cold. This will teach me not to go out in nothing but a pair of black shorts, red converse – with odd socks and laces – a red halter neck top, and a thin, short sleeved flannel shirt, with no jacket or anything to keep me warm. My second mistake of the night.

One of the problems that I have found when drunk, is pretending to be sober when you get home or are trying to buy something from a shop. Same thing applies when trying to figure out how to appear sober to buy a bus ticket, when you can barely string two coherent words together.

My only problem was that I never made it to the bus stop.

While I was trying to make sure I had enough money to buy a ticket home, I didn't notice a dark figure standing in the shadows of an alley until they grabbed me; their hand covering my mouth to stop me from making any noise.

Once it had happened, there was no way to stop what was going to happen next. I knew what was going to happen, and nothing sobers you up more then the thought of what they were planning to do.

There was no way I could stop it or fight my way out in my foggy state; there's only so much somebody can sober up, even in a situation like this. Even my Spark would be no use - seeming as though I wasn't quite sure how it worked yet, and nobody was aware that I had it. Not even Scott. Only Deaton knew about it, and that was because he was some Obi-Wan Kenobi/Yoda mix.

"Look what we have here boys." The one who grabbed me said, not relinquishing his hold on my arms or moving his hand from my mouth, "We might be able to... gah."

Given it was five against one - and the one being very drunk - it probably wasn't one of my better plans, but it worked. He immediately let go of me and jumped back.

"You bitch." He spat, back-handing me when I didn't get out of the way fast enough, "You'll pay for that."

A smile graced my lips, even though I'd fallen to the floor from the force of the hit.

"What she do?" One of the cronies asked.

"She licked my hand."

I started to get up, only to be knocked to the ground again when a fist connected with my face.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered, spitting out some of the blood from my split lip, "At least wait till I'm standing before you're going to hit me."

They started to laugh, but they let me get to my feet before one of them kicked me in the chest and into the wall of the alley.

The wind was knocked out of my lungs, and hitting the wall hurt just as much as getting kicked.

"How was that?"

"Better, but not quite what I was meaning." I wheezed, trying to catch my breath, "I was thinking that maybe we could go get something to eat, or maybe you could let me go. What do you guys think?"

"Looks like we have a proper joker on our hands boys." He laughed, as one of the others punching me again, "It's a lovely offer, and I'd like to take you up on it but…" He pulled a knife out of his pocket, "I have a better idea."

Now I don't scare easily, not with werewolf, banshee and hunter friends, but I don't have the healing, kick-ass fighting abilities that they have - even if Danny, Allison and Lydia don't have the fast healing aspect of it.

"Can't we talk about this?"

After pondering his answer for a couple of seconds, he finally told me "no." before jabbing the knife in my direction.

Had I not jumped out of the way, the wound created would've been a lot worse then just a long, bleeding line across my abdomen. Jumping out of the way didn't make it hurt any less though.

"Is that the best you've got?" Shut up Stiles. You're not doing yourself any favors here; "I've had a lot worse than this in the past."

Okay, that is true. Getting attacked by werewolves, paralyzed by a kanima, kidnapped and beaten… The list just goes on. But the people attacking me now, didn't know about all the supernatural escapades that I go on.

"Is that true?" One of them asked, pulling out a switchblade and pointing it at me, "Let's change that then."

The next thing I knew, my head was being slammed against the wall, and everything went black.


	2. Found

**Thanks for everybody who read the first chapter, and to those of you who've favourited, followed, reviewed, and anything else you can think of.**

 **I know that there is a part in here when Peter's eyes change, and I put about there being a reddish glow. He isn't an Alpha, but in Wolf Moon, when Scott starts to change and you see what he sees, and everything has a red glow to it, so that's what I'm taking it from.**

 **Sorry in advance about the cliffhanger, but I have been told by a friend (iKnightWriter) that I am a little evil. Also, thanks to her for reading these chapters before I post them.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter. Please R &R if you want, and enjoy.**

 **T.C**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Found**

 **POV - Peter**

Going to help was just a waste of my time. What they were dealing with was something that didn't need all the wolves; so I'd just left them to find something better to do.

I'd made it to the outskirts of the Beacon Hills Preserve when I smelt it. The smell of blood. And it belonged to somebody I knew.

So I started making my way towards the source, still trying to figure out who the blood belonged to. Yes, I may be part of the pack, but I don't know everyone's scent on first smell.

When I made it to the street where it seemed to be strongest, I noticed something else as well. The smell of fear and panic. It was overwhelming. And so I continued walking in the direction of the scent.

I hardly even noticed the opening to the alley, until I walked past it and heard a faint heartbeat. It was like the flutter of wings, and it stopped me in my tracks.

Ever so slowly, I made my way into the dark passage; wrinkling my nose as the smell got to be almost unbearable. The scent was the same I'd smelt back in the preserve, but who in the pack would've… Oh, no.

My eyes changed colour without me even realizing, and soon everything had a reddish glow to it. And I could see everything that the darkness was hiding.

A curtain of dark hair hid their face, but I didn't need the supernatural senses to tell me what had happened. Her top and shirt were ripped, her shorts were round by her knees, and her underwear had been torn and just tossed; leaving them wherever they landed. But what was alarming was the blood.

There was a small puddle from her left shoulder; leading to her head, and more coming from the various cuts that littered her body.

"What have they done to you?" I whispered, going down to my knees and placing my hand on her shoulder; the black veins immediately appearing to take her pain.

She whimpered slightly, curling in on herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I told her, moving the hair from out of her face; getting a good look at who it was for the first time. It was our resident sarcastic, hyper human, who annoyed nearly everyone in the pack.

"Peter?" Her voice was so small, so frightened. I'd never heard her sound like this, and it seemed wrong to hear her like this.

"Yeah, it's me Stiles."

"I remember leaving the club, and then everything gets fuzzy." She cried, grabbing onto my forearm and wincing, "It hurts. Why does it hurt?"

And my cold heart seemed to melt, and break. She shouldn't be laying here in a pool of blood, telling me it hurt. She should be at home, asleep in her bed, or researching some new creature and telling us about everything she's learnt.

"I know. Let's get you up, and I can take you to the hospital." I said, gently raising her into a seated position; taking off my long sleeved Henley and helping her into it, before picking her up.

She was much too light, even if she always had extra curly fries every time the Pack went out for dinner or had a Pack meeting.

"When you get better, I'm gonna feed you up so you feel like a normal human when you get picked up."

It didn't earn me a sarcastic comment, but I did get a small chuckle. At least it was something though.

 **~oOo~**

The trip to the hospital seemed to take an age, but as soon as I walked in, she was placed on a gurney, blood was ordered, and a lot of tests were ordered. And even in all the commotion, Stiles refused to let go of my hand.

"Please don't leave me." She begged, seeming to squeeze my hand even tighter, "I don't want to be alone."

"I won't. I promise you."

"Why did this happen to me?"

"You probably just happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Just pure coincidence that it was you, they stumbled across."

As I walked beside the gurney, her hand still clutching mine, the hospital staff kept up their rapid-fire talking. I didn't mind, as long as they helped Stiles.

"Can you tell us your name, honey?" One of the nurses asked her, putting some pads on her chest; her steady, slow heartbeat started to fill the room.

"Sally Sparrow."

"How old are you, Sally?"

"Nineteen."

"Sir, you need to let go of her hand."

I tried to, but Stiles just gripped onto my hand even tighter. Had I been human, her grip probably would've started to leave a bruise on my skin.

"No, he's not leaving. You can't leave." She started crying hysterically, and the heart monitor started going crazy, "You promised you wouldn't leave me alone."

"I'm not, but the doctors need me to move so they can look after you."

"And then they'll make you go to the waiting room." She was starting to panic now, her breaths coming fast, "You can't leave me."

The doctors looked between us, before finally relenting.

"Move round to this side. I can clean her stomach wound better from your side." He moved the little metal table round to my side of the gurney, "Cas, can you check her head and her shoulder, and Fergus, can you do the rape kit?"

Stiles whimpered every time anybody touched her, even jumping slightly when she wasn't expecting it.

So when the doctor, whose name I learned was Bobby, suddenly stopped stitching her stomach and started to gently feel it, I knew he had noticed something that wasn't quite right.

"Miss Sparrow, your abdomen is slightly distended. Have you had any bloating recently or any injury to it?"

It took her a couple of seconds to answer him, but she eventually said that she could've been kicked while she was unconscious, she couldn't think of anything else it could possibly be.

"Well, I'm going to ask for an ultrasound, just to be on the safe sound. But until then, I'm going to finish stitching your stomach, and put you in a room until your tests come back."

 **~oOo~**

The doctor had taken me to the side as they wheeled Stiles into her room, telling me that even though there wasn't a wound on her head, she still had a concussion, so don't let her fall asleep for a couple of hours, and then wake her up every hour thereafter. He'd also given me a top from a pair of scrubs to stop me walking round the hospital in noting but a pair of jeans and shoes.

When I walked back into Stiles' room, she started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked, taking a seat by her bed.

"I never thought I'd say this, but pink really does suit you. Maybe I'll get you a pink top for Christmas."

There was no way I could give her, what she called, the 'Hale Death Glare' given how she looked; with bruising all over her face, chest and legs, and stitches on her shoulder and stomach.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Sti…"

"Don't call me that." She interrupted, "Don't call me Stiles. While we're in this hospital, my name is Sally and I'm nineteen years old. I have to be Sally, otherwise when I go back to Stiles, I'll be afraid."

I nodded, knowing that Stiles had her own way of dealing with everything the World throws at her.

"What would you like for Christmas? I know it's a while away, but…"

A knock at the door stopped out little chat right away, and after a couple of moments, Cas walked in, carrying a chart.

"Hello, Miss Sparrow. I've had the results of your blood test back. We do a couple of them, just as a precaution and, well, one of them came back positive."

"What test was that?"

"Well… Congratulations. You're pregnant."


	3. You Tell No One

**Hey guys and gals. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for the cliffie I left you on, but it gets explained in here. I am also apologising cause C4 isn't finished yet, and that is because I've had the flu over Christmas, and I've basically done nothing. I'm gonna try to finish it after I post this chapter to keep on my** **schedule, but no promises.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter. Please R &R if you want. And thanks to the people who have ****followed, favourited and reviewed.**

 **T.C**

 **PS. I guess I have to put the warning of Teen Pregnancy in, so that was it ;) .**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 3**

 **You Tell No One.**

 **POV - Stiles**

No, that can't be true. There is no way that I could be pregnant. I didn't have any of the signs and symptoms, and… We were safe, I made sure of it. But here was a doctor saying that I was pregnant.

"What?"

"You're pregnant. Approximately six weeks. We'd have to do an ultrasound to be sure, but…"

Everything after that just faded into the background. The only time it could've happened was that night, and he basically chucked me out the next morning; telling me it was a mistake to sleep with me. That he was an adult, and I was the sixteen-year-old daughter of the Sheriff.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

No sooner then I'd said it, a bowl was handed to me, and everything in my stomach decided to make a reappearance. I vaguely registered that somebody was rubbing my back – being careful of my shoulder – and I suspected that it was Peter.

"It's okay, Sal." He told me, continuing to rub my back, "Everything is going to be fine."

"No, it's not. I'm pregnant and, at the moment, I can barely look after myself. How am I supposed to take care of a baby? And yes, I'm keeping it, cause I've always said that if it happened, I would never get an abortion."

"Can we have a moment?" Peter asked the doctor, who nodded and closed the door behind him as he left, "I'll help you, and I will do whatever it takes, even if it means going out at three in the morning to get you some weird food you're craving." He wiped away the tears that had started to roll down my cheeks.

"You will?"

"I will. Now, can I get a hug?"

I laughed, and gave him an awkward hug from my position on the bed. He may be a creep at times, but he really did care about the Pack and his family.

"Now lets get the doctor back in here for the ultrasound, and then I can take you home."

"I agree to the ultrasound, but I'm not going home."

"What?" He asked, shocked, "Your _home_ is Beacon Hills, your _life_ is in Beacon Hills, your _family_ is in Beacon Hills. Where will you go?"

"Don't know. I just have to get away. Go to a community college to finish my year of school, get a small place. I don't know where I'll go, but I'll tell you…"

"I'm coming with you. I won't be able to stay with you all the time, but I'll stay with you every time I can. Anything and everything you need, I'll help you."

"Why?"

"Because it's what Pack does. They look after each other." He told me, rubbing my back again, "What I do want to know though, is who the father is."

I knew this question would come up sooner or later, but I was hoping that I could avoid the question entirely. That is why I wanted to run away, because I knew that the father would figure it out eventually.

"It's… It's Derek." I whispered, more tears rolling down my cheeks.

Peter pulled out of the hug, holding me by my shoulders, before he moved a hand to my stomach; keeping it there with a look of shock on his face.

"You, and Derek? You're carrying my grandniece or nephew? How?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you know about the birds and the bees."

"I mean, you haven't wanted to be in the same room as him in weeks..." He trailed off at the end, the pieces clicking into place, "What did he do?"

 **~oOo~**

 _I woke up in a strange bed, but it was okay, I knew whose bed it was. It brought a smile to my face as I sat up – being careful not to wake the sleeping figure next to me – and grabbed the nearest item of clothing I could; which happened to be one of Derek's shirts._

 _His shirt looked more like a dress on me, but I didn't mind; even if I had to roll the sleeves up to be able to see my hands, and if I didn't bend down, I was fine with not wearing any underwear._

 _"_ _Let's see what food you have around here, Sourwolf." I whispered to myself, opening up his fridge, "Apparently not that much." And I closed the fridge, going instead to the cupboard that held the cereal._

 _But I soon got bored of just sitting on the kitchen counter eating cereal from the box, so I put it away, and decided to see if Mr. Sourwolf himself was awake._

 _So, ever so carefully and quietly, I made my way over to his bed. He was still asleep, and he looked so adorable; like all of his stresses had gone away._

 _Getting onto the bed to straddle his hips without waking him was hard, but I did it. And seeming as though I have as much self-restraint as Tigger to remain still, I leaned down to kiss his cheek, and then did it again when he stirred slightly._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" He mumbled, eyes still closed as he picked me up by my hips and deposited me to his side._

 _"_ _I got bored." I started bouncing on my knees, "Maybe we could repeat what we did last night, because I liked that. In fact I loved it."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Why? You seemed to enjoy it just as much as…"_

 _"_ _It was a mistake."_

 _"_ _What?" I stopped bouncing, "I know I'm not that…"_

 _"_ _What we did was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened." He rolled onto his side, "It was wrong, and you should just forget that it happened."_

 _I scoffed, getting off the bed; collecting my clothes and putting on my bottoms. I didn't bother to take off his shirt, just getting dressed and making my way towards the door to the loft._

 _"_ _Where are you going?" He got up, making his way towards me, "I didn't say you had to leave."_

 _"_ _I'm just getting out of your hair." I told him, putting on my shoes, "As you said, last night was a mistake. Everything will go back to the way it was before; I'll come to Pack meetings, do research, and be the stupid human that can't make choices for herself."_

 _He grabbed my wrist, and I did just turned on him; hitting him repeatedly with all the force I could. On the final hit, I pulled my fist back and punched him as hard as I could; which was very hard apparently. He stepped back slightly, and let go of my wrist; a look of shock passing his face._

 _"_ _Cause that's all I am. I'm the human, who can easily be replaced."_

 _And I ran. I didn't even notice in the reflection of the glass that my eyes had changed colour, as I fumbled to unlock my Jeep._

 **~oOo~**

"I may not have been the best role-model for Derek to follow, but I know that both Thalia and I raised him better then that." Peter motioned for the doctor to come in, "Now dry those tears, and we can see the newest pack member."

Cas walked in with a machine, coming right to the edge of the bed before stopping; explaining what was going to happen, lifting up the top of my borrowed scrubs, and putting the cold gel on my stomach.

"Don't worry. As soon as this is done, you're free to leave. And as long as your uncle remembers to do as I told him, and get some counseling when you're ready, you should be fine."

Closing my eyes, I nodded; flinching slightly when the wand was placed on my stomach and moved around. It tickled a little, but I opened my eyes when the movement suddenly stopped.

"It's a little small, but it looks like you're about halfway between weeks six and seven." He pointed to a little dark area on the monitor, and you could even see a little beating heart, "Would you like a photo?"

"Yes." I nodded, grabbing Peter's hand as the tears rolled down my face, but then a thought struck me, "Can I have two? One for me, and one for Peter."

Peter tore his eyes away from the little scene to look at me dead on. He had a look of shock on his face, before a smile slowly started to creep it's way to his lips and his blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Of course." The doctor said, pressing a few buttons; giving Peter a couple of paper towels to wipe the gel of my stomach, and telling us to wait while he collected the photos, put said photos in a little card, and get my discharge papers.

"Thank you, Stiles." Peter whispered, wiping the last of the get off my stomach, "Thank you for giving me the chance to be the uncle I should be."

 **~oOo~**

Once everything had been sorted, signed, anybody who'd had contact with me had been scared, and the security footage of us had been wiped, Peter took me home to pack up what I needed. My dad had worked a double and, as long as we weren't really loud, he shouldn't wake up while we were still around.

I grabbed a couple of bags from my wardrobe, throwing them to Peter - being careful of my shoulder - and we got to work. Clothes were taken from the wardrobe, floor, and the laundry basket. Everything we didn't need was left behind.

"No!" I hissed at Peter, as he picked up my laptop, "They'll be able to track that and my phone. I'll buy new ones when we get to wherever we're going, wherever the hell that happens to be."

"I have an apartment in San Diego. It's a couple hours away, and close enough that I'm only a couple hours away from either you or the pack."

"Why do you have a place there?"

"It's lovely there. It's by the beach, has lots of museums, and it has a zoo."

"Have they tried to put you in a cage yet?" I asked, and he glared at me, "It was only a question, jeez, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Come on." He zipped up the bags and grabbed a blanket, which he put round my shoulders, "It's time to leave, unless there's something else you want to do?"

"Just a goodbye letter to the pack, and a note for dad. Take everything to the Jeep, and I'll be down in a few."

He nodded, leaving with one of the rucksacks and a suitcase while I got to work with the writing of my leaving letter, and something to throw dad off my trail, even if it was only for a few hours.

Once that was done - and Peter had come up to get the last little bits - we made our way out to my Jeep. I knew I'd have to change it unless…

"There's something I wanna try." And I put my right hand on the hood of Roscoe; thinking really hard about a different colour and license plate. If this worked, I'd have to do some serious hacking later on to change everything so it looked legal.

"Wow."

I opened my eyes to see my once faded blue Jeep, was now a sleek black colour, and the plates were different too.

"It worked!"

"How did you do that?"

"I'll explain it later." I told him, walking to the passenger side; throwing the keys to Peter as I opened the door, "Careful with my baby… My _other_ baby."

All he did was shake his head and get behind the wheel. I also had a sneaky suspicion that he'd whispered 'women' under his breath.

The engine was silent when the key was turned, which was a first for this Jeep. Mind you, I think all the flaws my trusty Jeep had, had vanished when I used magic to change its appearance.

"You're welcome, Peter." I whispered, pulling the blanket tighter around my shoulders, "You deserve a second chance, even if the others don't think you do."

And as he drove my Jeep past the Beacon Hills sign, I started to drift off to sleep; my hands cradling my non-existent bump where my baby was currently growing.


	4. Missing

**Hey guys and gals. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I'm feeling a lot better, so writing is going back to normal for me, so guess who's having a lot of late nights to get back on track? ME! But it will be worth it.**

 **There are a couple of funny bits in here, but Stiles' letter was so hard to write. Even harder then the one I had to write in So Long, and that was hard for me.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter. Thanks for everybody who's reviewed, followed, favourited, and everything else.**

 **Please R &R if you want.**

 **T.C**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Missing**

 **POV - Scott**

When I woke up the morning after the failed night out to the club, I noticed a persistent buzzing coming from the floor of my bedroom. I was just going to ignore it, but no sooner had it stopped, it started up again.

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, snatching up my phone, pressing the answer button, and bringing it up to my ear.

"What?"

"Pack meeting. Get here as quick as you can." Derek's gruff voice came through the speakers of my phone.

"Alright." I said, getting out of bed and walking to my dresser, grabbing the first clothes that came to hand, "Give me half and hour."

"You have twenty." And he hung up.

It was times like this that I didn't like him. He never seemed to sleep, and he expected everyone to drop everything to come at his command. But we always did it anyway, no matter what we were doing, or where we were.

And by the time I'd got dressed, downstairs and out to my dirt bike, I had used up about five minutes of my allotted time to get to Derek's. Oh well, he could wait, start without me, or just tell me later. Serves him right for giving me a time to get there after keeping me up most of the night.

To be honest, it didn't matter that I was later then Derek wanted me to be. I made it to his loft eventually, and that was what mattered. It also didn't help that the lift in his building was out, and I had to run up the stairs.

"You're late." Was the first thing I heard when I tripped through the door thirty-five minutes after the original call.

"Well, I'm sorry that I live at least twenty-five minutes away from your place without breaking any speeding laws, and that your lift is out – again." I dropped down on the couch next to Allison, putting my arm round her shoulder and looking round the room, "And I'm not the only one who's not here."

On my glance around the room, I noticed that my loud mouth, sarcastic best friend was nowhere to be seen, along with Peter, but he never really came to Pack meetings. He just turned up whenever he fancied.

"I don't think she's gonna be here." Danny groaned, laying down and putting his head in Ethan's lap, "She was pretty smashed last night, and I'd be surprised if she was in any fit state to open her eyes, let alone get out of bed."

In the middle of the room, Derek stood with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. Everyone in the Pack – even the twins who hadn't been with us that long – knew that this was his 'shut up and listen' face.

"Now that Scott's here…"

A groan from Danny interrupted what Derek was going to say.

"Is the room spinning to anyone else, or is that just me?" He asked, as Lydia got up to get him a glass of water.

"It's not spinning Danny." Ethan told him, running his fingers through his boyfriends' short hair, "How much did you have to drink last night?"

"I don't know." He said, taking the glass of Lydia, "I gave up counting after Stiles ordered the fifth round of shots, and we were pretty drunk by that point anyway. How she could still stand when she left, I have no idea."

"If you were feeling this bad, why did you come?"

"Cause Ethan carried me from my nice, warm bed, put me over his shoulder, and man-handled me into a taxi."

Derek shook his head and went to continue what he was going to say the first time, when he was interrupted again by a knock on the door.

Aiden, who happened to be the closest, got up and pulled the door open. We were all shocked to see the Sheriff, or Stiles' father, standing there. He wasn't wearing his uniform, but jeans and a shirt.

"Is Stiles here?" He asked, peering round Aiden's shoulders to see into the room.

"No." I told him, getting up to offer him my seat as he entered the room, "Danny said they were up pretty late last night and…"

"I know where she was Scott. Don't lie to me." He pointed at Danny, who looked as bad as he probably felt.

"She left before me. I wanted to go with her, but she gave me the slip. Said she'd get the bus home. The others had been called away, so we were on our own, but she said she'd be fine."

"But you're certain that she made it home safe?"

"She sent me a text saying so."

"Is there any chance she could be on her way here?"

"Not with the amount she drank last night. She had more than me, and I feel like death warmed over."

The Sheriff took a deep breath in, closing his eyes briefly before speaking again.

"Well, she left me a not saying she was going to be here. So, if she's not here and there's no way she could be on her way, where is she?"

He handed over a piece of paper, which had Stiles' messy writing on it – _Pack meeting at Derek's. Be home soon. Love you._

"It's not just this. I looked into her room earlier to see if she was there, and something seemed off. It didn't click until I was on my way here, but her pillow and a few other things are gone."

Stiles' room was, what you could call, organized chaos. Everything of significance had its place, and her Murder Board was ingenious and creepy at the same time.

"She can't sleep without her pillow." I told the others, our Pack meeting completely abandoned, "But what else is missing?"

"Pictures, school bag, clothes, books. Her cell and laptop were left in her room. She left anything we could use to trace her, apart from her Jeep."

"But she's smart. She'll hide it when she's not driving it."

"Or change the license plate." Danny piped up, looking no better then he had before the Sheriff came in, "Cops tend to search licenses, cause a lot of cars get mistaken for others."

"And she knows how cops act, given how she basically grew up in a police station." The Sheriff pointed out, getting up and pulling his phone from his pocket, "But a Jeep as old as hers will stick out like a sore thumb. I'll have Parrish put out an APB for it."

Through all of this, Derek had remained silent; a look of worry and panic on his face. I knew he wouldn't admit it, but he liked Stiles. I knew Stiles felt the same way about him, but over the past few weeks, things had been different. They only talked when they had to, were only in the same room when needed. Something had happened between them, and neither of them was talking about it.

But surely if she really was struggling with being around Derek, or just the Pack in general, she would've just told us. Gone and sorted it out with the co-Alpha. Told her best friend what was going on.

However, the only thing that Stiles seemed to be interested in doing these past few weeks, was go out to clubs and get drunk. She'd been out with Danny more then once, and kept planning nights out with all of us. Was this all because of whatever happened between her and Derek?

"I'll take her room. See if I can catch her sent." Derek murmured, heading towards the loft door."

This was my chance to get him alone. My chance to figure out what really happened between the two of them. I wanted to know what had made my best friend, my sister, so sad that she couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"I'll come with you." Derek raised one of his communicative eyebrows at me, "What? I know her better then anybody, apart from maybe her father. She might've hidden something in her room, and I'm the only person who knows where it could be."

 **~oOo~**

We couldn't pick up anything. We could barely pick up her scent anywhere in the house, and as soon as we got outside, it disappeared entirely. It was almost as if she had just vanished into thin air.

"How is that even possible?" I asked, slamming the front door as I walked back in, "She's lived in this house her whole life, and now it's like she hasn't been here in weeks. I was here, last night, with her and the guys to go out. Her scent was everywhere."

"I have a theory on that."

"Care to share?"

"It was the morning Stiles and I had a fight…"

"You had a fight with her!" He scowled at me, "Sorry, continue."

"Yes, I argued with her. She hit me a few times, it did nothing. However, the angrier she got, the more force her punches had. I wouldn't have thought it possible, but she almost knocked me to the ground."

 _What did this have to do with his theory?_ I thought. This must've shown on my face, because he started talking again.

"Her eyes changed colour, Scott. And I don't mean that they went a darker brown. I mean that they changed like ours do. They were this… Purple on the outside of the iris, and they went to a pink the closer to the pupil it got."

No. She's not like us. Stiles is the normal one, the human who uses her wit like a shield and her sarcasm as her defense. There was only one thing I could think to do.

I bolted for the stairs, taking them two at a time as I ran towards Stiles' room. If she had noticed anything strange going on with her, she would've written it in her diary. Her greatest fear was ending up like her mother.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked, following me upstairs and into Stiles' room. He found me lying on the floor, with half of my body under her bed, "And what are you doing? Do you really think you're going to find anything under there?"

"Yes." I grunted, getting the loose board up, "Cause she's always hidden stuff here. Anything secret or important goes under the floorboard, so maybe she put something in here. Something she knew I'd find."

Although I didn't find the diary, I did find an envelope with 'The Pack' written on the front. And when I shimmied my way from under the bed, I found Derek leaning on the doorframe; his arms folded. The look on his face was one of amusement, or at least the closest Derek Hale could get to a look of amusement.

"That doesn't look like a diary to me." He said, stepping into the room.

"It's not. Just a letter addressed to us. Maybe it will mention something in here."

"I doubt it."

"Is this to do with your theory?"

He nodded, lowering himself onto her bed. He remained silent for a few minutes, almost as if he was trying to get his thoughts in order.

"I think she's a Spark. We call them that, cause they're so rare that nobody has been able to study them properly. And I mean one in a million rare."

"Care to elaborate a bit more?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I talked to Deaton as soon as she left after our fight, and he told me that it's normally genetic, but it can stay dormant for generations. So I took a look through the old Hale books, and it said that Sparks are as rare, if not rarer, than True Alphas. To be honest, I don't even know how her power would present itself or if she'd even notice."

Wow. Best friends, just as rare as each other. If you would've told us that a couple years back, we wouldn't have believed you.

I looked at the envelope and turned it in my hands, opening it carefully; my hands shaking as I unfolded the paper.

 **~oOo~**

 _Hey guys._

 _If you've found this letter, then my dad has come to you or you've gotten worried about me and come to check. Also, if this has been found, it means that it has been noticed that I am no longer around._

 _Obviously Scott found it, cause he's the only one who knows where I hide all me sentimental stuff. It's been the same ever since we became best friends all those years back._

 _A few weeks back, something happened. It changed how I saw things. But I came along to meetings, I helped when I could, researched what I was asked to, and put myself in danger._

 _And I got to thinking. How much did you really need me? Danny is good with computers, Allison is a badass hunter, Lydia is smart and a banshee, and everybody else is some supernatural creature. I'm just the human that bad luck and misery seems to follow._

 _But then something else happened. We were all suppose to have fun, but you couldn't even be given one night off. And because of that, nobody was there to help me when I needed it._

 _So I've decided to leave. I don't want to leave my dad, or any of you behind, but I have to get away. I have to make sense of what's happened._

 _Please don't look for me. I'll return if, and when, I want to. Please respect my decision, just like I would do, and have done, for all of you._

 _Love, Stiles._

 **~oOo~**

We waited until we got back to the loft before we told the Pack about the letter from Stiles. How could you really explain something like this over the phone? About how a Pack member had left without a word of warning.

Allison and Lydia started crying, Aiden punched a hole in the wall, and Danny sat in a numb shock, a little like Derek and I were after reading the letter ourselves. He was the last of us to see her.

"Does anybody know what she means when she said about 'happened'?"

There was a lot of headshaking. It was news to us. And although I did think about what Derek had said about them fighting, but they had done that plenty of times in the past. What would make this time any different from those times?

But by what she had put in her letter, we all knew that she meant what she put. Stiles was gone, and who knows for how long?


	5. New Beginning

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter finished and up. Everything went out the window when I got ill over Christmas, and I've been working on a Teen Wolf/The Maze Runner story which I'm about a quarter of the way through.**

 **Just to put everybody's minds at rest, anything I start/post will get finished. Unless I die or I'm in a coma, cause it would be hard to write and upload if that happened.**

 **Anyway, thanks to those who've reviewed, followed, favourited, story alerted and everything. I really didn't expect it to do as well as it has in such a short period.**

 **Please R &R if you want, and enjoy.**

 **T.C**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 5**

 **New Beginning**

 **POV - Peter**

It had been a couple of weeks since we'd moved into my place in San Diego and, though it had been a big step, everything seemed to be going along just fine. New furniture had been bought, I'd started childproofing everything - even going so far as to buying the child gates for the stairs and kitchen. Those had come from my trip to a baby shop, where an assistant had found me very dazed and confused; looking at the prams.

Stiles was looking better. She'd dyed her hair a dark red, the bruises were fading, the cuts were healing, and she didn't jump as often in the apartment; even if she was still a little wary of the outside. According to my research, everything she was experiencing, was completely normal.

We'd looked at both schools and colleges nearby that Stiles could attend, and she picked one of the schools by the harbor. It looked nice, and it was close to a women's center that she could go to and from easily in her lunch break if she wanted.

The only thing that was annoying me about living with her, was the amount of baking she seemed to do. Every surface was covered in muffins, cakes, cookies and basically everything she could find in the cookery books she'd bought.

"It's for the support group. I found one for pregnant people, and I thought that I should come with something. I don't know how these meetings work." She told me, putting what she'd spent the morning cooking into some plastic boxes.

"Are you feeding an army?" I asked, looking at the already full boxes by the door, "Cause I'm pretty sure you could feed the troops with what you have here."

"That's a pretty good idea. I could do the police, hospital and firefighters as well." Her eyes lit up, and she started writing everything down on a pad of paper. I was going to regret ever mentioning it to her.

 **~oOo~**

The meeting was something else entirely. It seemed that everybody had brought something for them to eat during the meeting, and they just talked about what they were going through and names they'd picked out.

Stiles ended up telling me off at one point, because I scared somebody. They had walked out to use the restroom, found me knitting on one of the chairs outside the hall, and gone back inside. I heard them say something about a scary man with an evil glare, before Stiles came out to tell me to apologize to the woman. And to tell me to stay where she could see me.

"Although he looks scary, he's a big sweetheart on the inside." She told them, getting up and grabbing me a cake, "He's the one who found me, and he's taken me in."

While everyone continued to talk, I just sat eating cake and knitting the white blanket I had started last week. This one was going to have two lines of pink at the top and bottom, while the other I was going to make would be the same, only with blue instead. Next on the list were hats and socks.

Before I knew it, the meeting was over and one of the members was walking over to me. From the little I'd listened to, she organized everything when she'd been pregnant a couple years back. She now keeps the meetings going for others soon-to-be moms and mothers in general.

"I think it's lovely what you're doing for Sam. Most people wouldn't have taken her in." She said, packing up the stuff she had brought, "She really is a lovely girl."

"She's family. I won't have family being left on their own."

Stiles had chosen the name Samantha, or Sam, to be her name in San Diego. She said she couldn't use her real name, or Sally, cause Danny had probably put a trace on those names. So she had decided to be Samantha Rose.

"You ready to go, Uncle Peter?"

I turned, and found Stiles standing behind me. The bruises had finally faded, but some movements still hurt her. And the nightmares were awful, even if I wasn't the one getting them.

"Yeah." I told her, trying hard to not notice the purplish, bruise like bags under her eyes, and putting an arm lightly around her shoulders, "Let's go home. Did you enjoy being here?"

"I did. A couple of the girls gave me their numbers, saying that I could call them if I ever needed any help or advise. They have another meeting next week, which I want to go to. I know that you're not gonna be here…"

"If you want to go, you can. I'll come to every meeting and scan I can, if you want me to that is."

"I'd like that. And I think Blueberry would too."

"Blueberry?"

"Well I didn't want to keep calling it 'the baby', so I used my Google-Fu skills, and found out that the baby was about the size of a blueberry when I was told I was pregnant. So baby became Blueberry."

"Okay." I opened the car door for her - shutting it when she got in - and went to the drivers' side, "And if you want to be picky about it, Blueberry is about the size of a Kidney Bean now."

 **~oOo~**

The first day at the new school was… Interesting to say the least. We had a lot of tears and tantrums, and that was only from me.

"Pull yourself together, Peter." She smiled, getting out of the car, "It's only for a few hours, and I'll call you if anything happens."

Watching her walk away was hard. Once you got over her sarcastic, hyperactive and fidgety nature, I learned that she was really kind and sensitive. I had definitely underestimated her until I had found her laying on the ground nearly three weeks ago.

What I didn't tell Stiles though, was that I was going to stay in the parking lot all day and keep knitting what I was making for Blueberry. She refused to change the nickname as the baby got bigger.

And by the time the official school day had finished, I had finished the second blanket and a hat, and was in the middle of doing another one, when Stiles stormed out of the doors; her backpack swung over one shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked, getting out the car.

"Hey Sam, who's the old dude?" Somebody from across the lot asked, laughing with a couple people.

"Oh, fuck off Rim Job." Stiles yelled, her eyes changing colour as something exploded near to where the laughing girls were; causing them to scream, and Stiles to smirk at them, "And I'm okay. Would be better if Rim Job Rhonda and Tosspot Tabitha would just fuck off and mind their own business. I will come up with something better, but I've only had a couple hours to make these up."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you could take them out. And if they get really bad, send them my way." I let my eyes change to their glowing blue and back again, "I can be pretty scary when it comes to it."

"Don't I know it." She muttered, getting into the car; her eyes catching the finished projects I'd been working on, "What are these?"

I scratched the back of my neck and started the engine; not answering her question.

We weren't going home. We were going to the airport so I could catch my flight back to Beacon Hills. Stiles needed the car, and I needed to update Derek on my 'search' of the West Coast. He'd been texting and calling non-stop about Stiles' disappearance, so I told him I'd do the West Coast and come back after I'd finished the sweep to give him news.

"I'll come back in the next couple of weeks." I told her, pulling into one of the drop off spots and getting out, "I wish I could stay full time but…"

"But it would look suspicious, and Beacon Hills needs all the help it can get when it comes to the Supernatural." She finished, coming round to the drivers' side and giving me a hug, "As long as you're here when I need you, I don't mind about being alone. Even if it is over the phone, in the middle of the night."

To save myself from a tearful goodbye, I grabbed my bag from the trunk; saying a simple 'see you later', and walking off into the airport.


	6. Regret

**I'm back. I think I've finally got back into my writing flow. I've been getting a lot of ideas - thanks iKnightWriter for putting up with my crazy brain and late night messages.**

 **If anybody is getting confused by how many weeks Stiles is, just ask me to put it in my notes at the beginning of the chapter, or send me a message or something.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter, cause I really don't know what else I can put in these notes, except maybe 'sorry for the feels.'**

 **Please R &R, if you want.**

 **T.C**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Regret**

 **POV - Derek**

Things had been different since Stiles had left. Nothing felt the same, and although Scott tried to act like his sarcastic friend and an Alpha at the same time, it just wasn't the same.

The Pack had changed as well. Allison was using all the contacts she could to put the word out about Stiles, Lydia was going through her room, locker, and basically everything and anything she could get her hands on, Danny was hacking, and all us wolves were doing manual searches. None of us had found anything.

How could somebody just vanish and leave behind no trace? The wolves weren't finding her scent anywhere around town, and Lydia was having no luck with any of her usual methods of being able to sense a person.

Ever since she vanished, almost four weeks ago, every day had been a struggle for me. I saw no point in getting out of bed, but knew that I had to. And my already short fuse, just seemed to be getting shorter with every passing day.

It was on one such day that my fuse seemed to short-circuit, when I threw a lamp across the length of my room, that I spotted it; picking it up. A picture of Stiles and I. The funny thing about the picture, was that she wasn't even supposed to be in it.

 **~oOo~**

 _"_ _Whoever had the bright idea to do this, better be prepared to be thrown into one of the walls in the loft. And trust me, I will do it." I shouted as Stiles and Scott ran around with water guns._

 _"_ _Unless you don't possess the super healing power of werewolfitude." Stiles commented, sending a jet of water at me, and then another towards the twins, "Cause for four of us, that would hurt, and probably result in a few broken bones."_

 _I growled at her, but she just pointed the water gun at me again, and fired. She then smacked Scott around the head when he started sniggering at me._

 _"_ _Your turn Derek." I heard Danny say, so I turned to glare at the camera he was holding, not noticing the encroaching footsteps till I felt a weight on my back._

 _Stiles had decided to jump on my back; wrapping her legs round my waist and her arms round my neck. I turned my head, to see she had a huge smile on her face, but I remained my same, grumpy self, with only a slight upturn on my lips._

 **~oOo~**

And that is when the picture was taken. Stiles grinning like a child on Christmas morning, and you could just about see the slight smile I had. It was the only picture I had to the both of us, so I got a copy and put it in a frame.

That was the day that I realized something. It was only when she jumped on my back and smiled that I knew. When the warmth started to flood my body as soon as I looked into her whiskey eyes.

But I hadn't told anybody about it. I was scared to admit it. Scared that she wouldn't feel the same way, and scared that I would hurt her. In the end though, I hurt her by telling her that we made a mistake, and not telling her how I felt.

And I've regretted it every day for almost ten weeks. I should've told her before she left that morning. I should've gone after her. Spun her round and kissed her, instead of being afraid of what could happen if I did that. I doubt I would've felt the way I do now if I'd just told her the truth.

There was a knock on my bedroom door, and I put down the picture frame before the door opened to reveal Scott.

"Peter's back. Just thought you'd like to know." He said, "And the rest of the Pack is here for updates on our files. We're only waiting for you now."

So I got up from my seated position on the bed, and walked up to him; patting him on the shoulder. We walked to the main area of the loft. Ever since the Pack had gotten bigger, I had bought more furniture to house everybody, and actually allocated bedrooms for him or her to stay in when we were going to be out most of the night.

They were all sitting around the room. Paper files spread out on the coffee table, notebooks and pens on the floor, and the highlighters were out, just in case we needed them. Danny was on his laptop, but he stopped typing when I walked in. He was probably still hacking into what he could to get any information that could help us.

Sitting down, I took a deep breath. I could feel all eyes on me, but I couldn't show any weakness to them. As their Alpha – or co-Alpha at least – I had to stay strong for the rest of them.

"Anybody have anything new to add to any of the files? Made progress on anything you've been working on over the past week?" I asked. I needed something to focus on. Something to go on, otherwise I thought I might go mad.

"Nothing on my end of the search. I went from the Canadian border, all the way to the Mexican, and picked up on nothing." Peter told us from his normal position on the stairs, "I'll do another search in a week or two."

"When did you start to care about anybody but yourself?" Scott stood up when he said this, his hands balled into fists.

"Believe it or not, Scott, I actually miss her annoying presence. None of you are any fun to banter with."

Sensing that a fight might break out between the two of them, I asked if anybody else had anything they'd like to add. It didn't stop Peter and Scott from glaring at each other, but it did stop the impending fight from starting now.

"I've looked into any new people with the initials S.S, but nothing that could help us has come up." Danny said, his laptop perched on his knees, "I'll put a trace on it, and keep an eye out for anything that fits into our criteria."

"Try the initials M.S as well. She might use them to hide in plain sight." Scott told him, receiving some weird looks from us, "It's her real initials. Did everyone here think her real name was Stiles?"

Most of the Pack nodded, except Scott, Lydia and I. To be honest, I was more shocked that Danny hadn't hacked into her school records or just asked those who knew her best for anything that could be useful in his search.

"None of the contacts have come through with anything."

"And nothing has gone through to the Sheriff or any of the Deputies. No one has even spotted her Jeep, and that tends to stand out in a crowd." Lydia added, "We're not giving up though…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my fists down onto the coffee table and pushed the files off; standing up and starting to pace. All our efforts were failing, and we couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Hey, Derek, man. You've got to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Scott!" I knew only Scott would call me man, "You have no idea what I've got to do, and calming down is NOT ONE OF THEM!"

Soon, the pacing wasn't enough. I needed to let some of my anger out, but I couldn't. I kept seeing her eyes, her smile, and I knew that I had to find another way. She made me a better person

"We're all worried about her, Derek."

"It's different for me."

"How? How is it different for you?"

"Because I love her." I answered, falling back into my spot on the couch; letting the tears that had built up run down my face, "Because she's my Mate."


	7. The New Arrivals

**Hey guys and gals. I would just like to say that I am British, so some terms I use may British (we'd say shopping, not groceries, and boot instead of trunk), so I apologize if there are any mistakes concerning that. Also, I am dyslexic, so my spelling and explanations of some things may not be clear or just plain wrong.**

 **The title kinda explains it all, and this is the longest chapter I've written so far for this story, so go me! It was suppose to be shorter, but I got on a writing roll, and it ended up being a lot longer then I was expecting.**

 **Anyway, please R &R if you want. They are always welcome, and I go back to everybody I can, unless I have no idea what to come back with.**

 **On with the chapter.**

 **T.C**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The New Arrivals**

 **POV – Stiles**

It started as just another normal day - or as normal as I could get - before I went out on the grocery run of the week. I had my first official scan later, and I was going to get the stitches out of my shoulder and stomach as well.

"I can handle doing the shopping, Peter." I told him, carrying a couple of bags in each hand while I was talking to him through my headphones, "Unless you want me to starve? And, you're coming back next week, so you can carry the bags, and go out on craving missions. It will be brilliant."

He groaned in defeat, and I could just imagine him running a hand down his face and shaking his head.

"I really walked into that one, didn't I?" He asked, as I started giggling, "So anyway, tell me how Blueberry is doing? Are you still having morning sickness and getting exhausted? Cause if it's wearing off, you could try doing some gentle exercises."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that, but we're doing fine. I even have a little bump now." I said, popping the trunk and putting the groceries in, "And I wouldn't be out and about, if I was still feeling like I was last week."

The day after Peter left, the morning sickness, the tiredness and all of that had hit me hard. I don't think I left the bathroom for a day or two because of how much I was throwing up, and the lightheadedness I got every time I tried to stand.

We chatted for a few more minutes before we hung up, and I started making my way back to the apartment.

 **~oOo~**

With everything put away where it needed to go, I walked back to my Jeep; planning to make my way to the hospital. I knew I was going to be there earlier then I needed to be, but there was no harm in that.

However, when I made it to the car, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck start to rise, and I could sense somebody making their way towards me. I knew I had my bat in the trunk, but I couldn't make it there before whoever it was got to me.

 _'_ _Let's see if this works.'_ I thought, picturing the bat in my hands. I had never tried doing this before, but there's a first time for everything, right?

Thankfully it worked – go me! – and I swung; missing the car when I did so. Only for it to be caught in mid swing by a tall, blond, curly haired boy, who looked a little like a cherub.

"What are you doing here? Why are you following me?" I asked, not relinquishing my hold on the now stationary object.

"Why do you have a bat?"

"For protection." I told him, "Now answer my question."

"You're an Alpha. I noticed it about a week ago, but you were with that other guy, and he looks scary. I thought it was him at first, but I can still smell it on you. Are you a lone Alpha, or are you looking…"

I let go of the bat and held up my hands, promoting him to stop in the middle of his little speech. What the hell was he talking about? I'm not a wolf, let alone an Alpha. I only knew two, and I hadn't seen them since I ran away.

"Look, I'm not who you think I am, and I'm definitely not what you think I am." He looked very sad at this, and he handed the bat back to me, "But I know of your kind. I was in a Pack until very recently, and, if you want, you can stay here with any others. Unless you've got more then five, cause then you can whistle Dixie."

"What about the scary one?"

"He'll be here on and off. It's his building. And he's not that scary when you get to know him." I put the bat in the car, "And he knows about you too, seeming as he is one. What's you're name anyway? I never got it."

"It's Isaac."

"Well Isaac. Hop in." I said, pointing towards the passenger seat.

 **~oOo~**

Isaac and I chatted all the way to the rest of his little Pack. There were only three of them in total - him, Boyd, and a girl named Erica. Apparently, all of them were outcasts, and their Alpha had been power crazy, bitten them, and then been killed by Hunters. They'd been living on the streets ever since.

Erica and Boyd were really nice. Well, Boyd was one of little words and very intimidating on first glance, while Erica was talkative and was probably the real life version of Catwoman; only with blond hair.

It didn't occur to me why they thought I was an Alpha until we reached the hospital. They knew they could trust me, cause I was carrying an Alpha's child. I wasn't going to tell them that, cause apart from them noticing a weird sound, they didn't know that I was pregnant.

When we got to the hospital, I went through a mental struggle about whether I was going to make them stay in the car or not. I thought it best to just ask them, but Erica got to the question asking first.

"Why are we at the hospital?"

"Cause I have an appointment." I told them, getting out of the car, "Now, are you going to come in with me, or are you going to stay in the car?" The looks they gave me, told me that they didn't find that even remotely funny, "Should I crack the window open for you?"

"Out."

"Fine. But just so you know, I know somebody who'd find that funny. In fact, I've had a couple people find that funny." I shut the door, and locked the car.

I went to get the stitched removed first, taken to a little waiting room, and then was told to wait for the OB/GYN to come take me for my scan. The nurse told me that Sam – the OB/GYN – was really nice, and even said 'snap' when she said his name.

And she was right. Even though it felt like I was four foot shorter than him, he had a bright smile on his face when he came to take me to the ultrasound room.

"My brother, Dean, is going to sit in as well." He told me, opening the door to the room; a man already sitting on one of the chairs, "He likes to pretend that he's superior to me, but he's really not."

"If you say that your last name is Winchester, I will laugh. And then probably call you Squirrel and Moose every time I see you." I hopped on the bed, ripping the thin paper that covered it. And yes, it did occur to me that I was carrying a Supernatural baby, and they had the same name as two Hunters on TV.

"It's actually Christie, but I get your reference." Dean said, moving his chair to sit in front of me and taking my patient file from Sam, "Okay, just a couple of things to go over…"

They were all simple - what to expect, what they were looking for – and then it was time for me to lie back for the scan. I lifted my shirt a little, my trousers were pulled down slightly, and a towel was put in the waistband.

My heartbeat skyrocketed when my trousers were moved, and I had to remind myself that they were professionals. That nothing would happen to me. All they were doing, was doing their job.

The cool gel went on, the wand followed, and soon the room was filled with the baby's heartbeat. It was a little surreal to hear, but it made me smile. It didn't last long though, given what was said next.

"Hey, Dean. Look at this."

Dean moved to look over his brothers shoulder; staring intently at the screen. Sam pointed at something, and then consulted my chart before looking back.

"What? What is it?" I asked, tears filling my eyes, "Don't tell me I'm gonna miscarry. I haven't been bleeding or anything. No pains." I was getting hysterical now. I wished Peter were here with me.

"Nothing's wrong, just something we weren't expecting." Dean gently took and squeezed my hand, "We can see _two_ heartbeats. You're having twins."

 **~oOo~**

As much as I wish I could say that I didn't freak out... I can't. I don't think anything could have prepared me for that.

They told me all about twin shadowing – where one twin can shadow the other in early pregnancy – that both heartbeats looked strong. Only things that were going to be different was that I'd have to see them more often for checkups, and that I'd have two babies at the end instead of one.

The walk back to the car happened in a bit of a blur. My hands shook, but the leaflets, scan photos and the video stayed clutched in my hands. They were what I was using to keep my hold on reality.

"Are you okay?" Boyd asked when I opened the door, while Erica complained about how long she'd been stuck in the car, "You look really pale."

"I'm fine." I replied, sliding into the car and trying to ignore how my hands shook, "Pass me my bag please."

Isaac handed it to me, and I put what I'd been given into it. Erica was still complaining as I put the key in the ignition and started up the Jeep; looking before I pulled out of the spot and making my way home.

Soon, Erica's complaining got on my nerves, and me, being me, decided it would be a great idea to start being sarcastic.

"Do you want to hang your head out the window? If so, I can always roll it down for you." _Calm down. You're not doing yourself any favors here_ , "Maybe tie you up outside the apartment when we get back."

I caught sight of her in the rearview mirror, and her eyes were glowing yellow. So I flashed my eyes at her, and although they weren't as scary as Alpha Red, they could still be pretty intimidating to somebody who doesn't know a lot about the other Supernatural beings roaming around.

"That was freaky, yet oddly cool." Isaac had caught sight of my eyes changing, as had Boyd, "What are you?"

"Magic. Peter and Deaton – another friend – think that I'm a Spark. Doesn't make sense to me either, but it comes in useful when I've been getting back at some bullies at school." I parked in front of the apartment and got out, "Come on up. You can have a shower, change your clothes, and have a bed to sleep in."

"So is that how you got the bat this morning? It was freaky when, all of a sudden, you had this baseball bat materialize in your hands." Isaac started following me like a little, lost puppy. It really was quite adorable.

But what I found funny though, was when I opened the door to the apartment and all you could hear was padding feet coming from different directions. I walked in like it was nothing – which it was – while the three werewolves acted like it was a threat.

"Shut the door."

As soon as the door clicked shut, a lot of fur and legs bounded into the living room. I had a sneaky suspicion that they'd been in my bedroom again.

"Hey guys." I smiled, getting down on my knees for them to come and get the customary hug I always gave them when I got in, "Give me a few minutes, and I'll take you out for a walk."

"What the hell are those?" Erica squeaked.

"I don't know whether they're small bears, horses, or dogs." I opened my mouth to say something, when Boyd added to what he'd said, "And no, the pun wasn't intended."

"Well, they're dogs." I told them, "We have a two Newfoundland's, a Husky, a St Bernard, and a Staffy. I'm only dog sitting for some people. The Staffy and Husky are being dropped off with their owners when we go for the walk."

I stood up, walking to the kitchen; crossing a couple of things off my 'Tasks List' and going back to the living room. Everybody followed me, which freaked me out the first time it happened, but I was used to it now.

"Erica, you could probably fit into some of my stuff, same with Isaac, but you could also fit into Peter's as well." I looked at Boyd, "I don't actually know if we have anything that would be comfortable for you, but you can try on Peter's stuff."

Boyd just shrugged, stating that clean clothes were better than dirty ones; even if they didn't fit properly.

"We'll go out tomorrow to buy some new stuff, but until then, you have to make do with what we have. Pick a bedroom, bathroom is at the end of the hall, and there's also one upstairs as well. Make yourselves comfortable, foods in the fridge. _Please_ don't break anything, and I'll be back in about an hour."

With that, I grabbed the leads from beside the door, and walked out; the dogs following me as I held the door open for them. And while I knew that Peter would give me grief for leaving three werewolves in the apartment, there was just something about them that I trusted.


	8. Small Bump

**Hey guys and gals. I'm sorry for the wait, but this chapter was so hard to write, and I only finished it in the early hours of Thursday morning. C9 was so much easier, as I finished that in less than 24 hours.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter. Thanks to everyone who's favourited, followed, reviewed, and all that Jazz.**

 **Please R &R if you want.**

 **T.C**

 **PS. If any of you wanna follow me on Tumblr. my name on there is the same as here - ToxikCherrys16 /How About A Nice Family Dinner?**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Small Bump**

 **POV – Jackson**

Going back to Beacon Hills was suppose to be a fun trip, until I realized that all the free time everybody had, was going to be put into the 'Finding Stiles' effort. The amount of information that I was given made my brain hurt.

Danny and I had planned on looking at Universities together, but he'd forgotten all about it, so I ended up going around by myself after my week in Beacon Hills had ended. It would be lonely without my best friend, but I knew that he was needed by the Pack. So I was very surprised when I got to San Diego, and I heard somebody who sounded exactly like Stiles in the town.

My head whipped round to see a woman with three huge dogs; her dark red hair falling past her shoulders, and a beanie pulled to her ears. I could also smell wolves on her, in particular the smell of an Alpha.

"Do you think I'm being too prepared? I mean, I know Christmas isn't till next month, but it's better to have everything in order, right?" She was saying, "And I'm talking to dogs. Nothing I don't do on a regular basis, but I get answers from the others. At least I know that you're happy to see me whenever I walk through the door though."

This couldn't be her. She was missing, her friends and family were searching for her, and she just happens to be a couple hours drive away from all of them?

But there was also something different about her, and it wasn't just the hair. It was her scent and how she held herself. She looked confident, but there was something in her tired eyes that betrayed her act.

It didn't seem like she was paying attention to everything around her - as she was talking to the dogs in her charge - but when she said my name, I knew that that was not the case.

"Jackson? You're here… Why are you here?"

"On holiday." I replied, walking towards her, "What are you doing here? Everybody is looking for you, and from what I've heard, Peter already checked here, and he didn't find any trace of you."

"That's cause he knows I'm here."

"And he hasn't told because?" I asked, "And what makes you think that I'm not going to phone and tell them where you are?"

"It's complicated." She looked away, and then back at me, "Look, I'll explain everything, I just have to take Mrs. O'Leary and George home first, and then we can go back to the apartment. If you still want to call them after, then feel free. But I won't be here by the time they arrive."

 **~oOo~**

She remained true to her word. She dropped the two Newfoundland's off with their rightful owners, and then took me, and the St Bernard, back to her apartment. It was in a nice place, and she had the biggest one the building had - or that's what she'd told me at least.

"Hey Honey, I'm home." She called when we entered, letting Zermat off of his lead, and taking off and hanging up her coat, "I'm not cooking tonight, so it's take out, or home cooked by somebody else. I kinda fancy Chinese, but it's up to you guys."

She was taking off her boots when I heard footsteps coming towards us – running towards us actually. Stiles either wasn't bothered by the footsteps or she couldn't hear them, but I could. So I grabbed her arm, and pulled her behind my body slightly; with a flick of my wrist, letting my claws out.

A curly, blond haired boy came into view. He didn't seem to notice me with my claws out as he ran towards us.

"Mama! You're back." He came to a halt in front of us when he realized that he couldn't get any closer to Stiles, "Are you okay? Who is he? Why is he shielding you?"

"Isaac, this is Jackson. Jackson, meet Isaac." She introduced us, pushing past me to pull the young werewolf into a hug, "I'm going to tell him my story, and then he's going to make a decision - keep it secret, or tell his Pack where we are now. But I'm changing into my pyjamas first, cause they are _way_ more comfortable then these."

They started walking away, so I quickly took off my shoes and jacket, and followed them into the living room, where there was another three people – one of which I recognized as Peter.

"You probably already know Peter, but the others are Erica –" Isaac told me, giving me a glass of water and pointing to the other blond, and then pointed to the one sitting next to her, "– And that's Boyd. We don't have another bedroom, so if you're staying the night, you can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"He should stay in my room, seeming as I invited him here." A voice came from nowhere, but I knew it was Stiles', "It only seems right."

I turned to see Stiles coming down a short corridor, in long tartan bottoms and what I thought was one of Peter's grey Henley's. There was a small bulge round her middle, which made the top look a little tight on her.

"You been gaining weight, Stilinski?" I knew it was mean, but I had a reputation to uphold, "Too many curly fries?"

"Something like that." She said coldly, walking up to Peter and sitting down next to him, "It does tend to happen when you're pregnant."

"I'm sorry, but what?" I asked, choking on the water I'd decided to take a sip of before she said that, "Pregnant? How?"

"I don't think I need to tell you about the birds and the bees, Jackson." She put a hand on her stomach and patted it slightly, "When a man and a woman do the deed, and the protection they used breaks, it sometimes results in what will turn into a baby."

Right. Well that majorly backfired on me.

"Is this why you left?"

"It's part of it."

"But why?" I asked, sitting down next to Isaac, who seemed to be the friendliest of everybody, and the only one not glaring at me, "They all miss you. And I doubt you being pregnant will change anything."

Stiles gave a humorless laugh and shook her head. Even though we've never been friends, I'd never heard her laugh like this. She was always joking around, making other people laugh, and getting into trouble, but you could always count on her to make you feel better.

"The father told me it was mistake. And pregnancy changes everything. You're not just looking after yourself anymore, you're looking after a life that is growing inside you." Her eyes filled with tears, "Or, in my case, lives."

"Lives? As in more than one?" More choking, to which Isaac patted me on the back.

"That's normally what it means. I have two buns in the oven, and Blueberry and Olive are happily cooking away in my uterus. The nausea and exhaustion wasn't fun, but I think my emotions are getting better though."

"You cried yesterday when Vincent died and Stanley kept calling for him." Boyd pointed out, which cause Stiles to burst into tears, "But that was very sad, wasn't it?"

Everybody agreed with him. Even I did, and I had no idea what they were even talking about. The one thing I'd learned, was to agree with anything and everything said to make an emotional woman happy.

"You're not telling me everything though, are you? I read your letter to the Pack, and you said something happened to you. What was it?" Probably not the best question to ask, seeming as she was still crying.

"Jackson, why don't you come with me to get the take out?" Peter questioned. I started to protest, but he stood up and grabbed my arm, "It wasn't a question. Text me what you want, or call, it's up to you."

He dragged me, barely letting me get my shoes and coat on, out the door.

When we had made it out of earshot of the others, he pulled me into an alley and pushed me up against a wall; his hands gripping the top of my coat.

"She does not need you prying any more than you already have. She likes it here, and she is close enough that she can get back in a hurry if she needs to. You have answers, now let it go."

 **~oOo~**

The rest of the night was a little better. There was no more tears from Stiles, and she ate nearly everything that she had wanted; leaving a little bit of it for a midnight snack if she got peckish.

And after she started to fall asleep on the couch during the movie we were watching – having to be taken to her room by Peter – things started to wind down. I didn't ask anymore questions about why Stiles had run away, but I was given a letter when we got back with the food; given strict instructions not to post it in San Diego.

So when everything was cleaned away, I decided to call it a night; bidding Isaac goodnight, and walking down the corridor to his room.

Just as I reached his door, I noticed that the door of Stiles' room was open slightly, and light was pouring out into the hallway. I opened her door just enough to take a peek into the room itself.

Stiles was lying on her side, fast asleep, but I did see that the source of the light was coming from a lamp in the corner of the room. So I decided to turn it off, and go back into the hall to get to Isaac's room.

Everything was fine for a couple of hours, until the sound of a heart picking up speed and murmuring invaded the quiet of the night. And then a scream, and running footsteps. It caused me to jump out of bed.

"Isaac, get the light." Something went crashing to the floor, "Now, Isaac!"

I stumbled out into the hall, only to be blinded by the light that seemed to be even brighter then it was before. But I wasn't worried about that, I was more worried about Stiles, who was still screaming and thrashing on her bed.

"Stiles? Stiles." Peter was perched on the side of her bed, trying to brush hair from her face whenever he could, "You've got to wake up now."

Erica pushed past me, and sat on the other side of the bed, while Isaac stayed in the corner of her room, Boyd was trying to stop Zermat from barking, and I stood frozen by the door.

"Come on, Batman. Come back to us." Erica said, "You can do it."

"NO!" She screamed, bolting upright in bed; tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook.

Peter brought her into a hug; stroking her hair and murmuring sweet nothings to her as she cried into his shirt.

"They're here, Peter. They're here." She sobbed, clutching onto his shirt, "They h-had their hands round my throat. I-I couldn't breathe. And t-there was so much blood. I can still feel it on my hands…"

"Shhh. It's alright, Honey." Peter hugged her even tighter, as if he was trying to stop her from falling apart, "There's nobody here who shouldn't be. Only those who are in this room."

"It felt so real. It felt like it was happening again."

Once she had calmed down a bit, did Erica suggest that she lay back down and try to get some more sleep. That she'd stay with her if it made her feel better.

"Hey, Peter? Do you think pigeons have feelings?" She asked sleepily, as he was tucking her in, "Cause I don't know the answer. I also don't know if penguins have knees."

"Get some sleep, Stiles." He kissed the top of her head, "I'll find out for you, but I think we need to be more awake for these kind of questions."

"But I am awake." She yawned, and closed her eyes.

He smiled slightly, and walked out of the room; being very careful not to wake her up as he closed the door behind him. You could still see the tear streaks on her cheeks.

"We keep the light on for a reason." Peter told me, "Now you know why I didn't want you to asking questions."


	9. Desperation

**Yay! A regular update again! WHOOP!**

 **Anyway, this is a bit shorter than what I've written the last couple of chapters, but it's a chapter non-the-less.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, commented, favourited and all that Jazz. It really does mean a lot to me that you like it, and keep following it even when I'm not updating on a really regular schedule.**

 **T.C**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Desperation**

 **POV - Scott**

Stiles had been missing for seven weeks now, and the days seemed to be getting longer. We were still no closer to finding her than we were on day one, and there was nothing we could do.

The closer it got to Christmas, the harder it got on all of us. It would be the first one – since we'd met – where she hadn't come round to my house for Christmas dinner, and we'd open presents and play games together. It would just be her father, my mom and me this Christmas.

Derek's revelation about her being his Mate had shocked all of us, and he was spending all his free time searching for her or down at the Sheriff's Station with her father. Unlike the rest of us, he didn't have to go to school.

We had started re-checking everything, from traffic cameras to hospitals. Nobody fitting her description had been brought into any of the ER's we had checked, and her Jeep hadn't been picked up on any cameras; which was strange in itself. A car as old as hers should stick out.

And we'd had no contact at all from her – apart from the letter she left us – until one day in the first couple of weeks of December, when an envelope was delivered to the Sheriff's Department, addressed to Sheriff Noah Stilinski.

As soon as it arrived, he came to the loft with it. He couldn't explain it, but even without opening it, he knew it was from Stiles. Said it was some feeling that he'd got as soon as he'd touched it.

And when we turned it over, it had the Pack symbol on it – my two circles, and Derek's Triskele overlapping it. It was no accident that this was the hand drawn symbol on the back. This was a mark of identification. A mark that nobody but Pack members would recognize. And it was the mark that made me open it.

 **~oOo~**

 _Hey Dad._

 _I'm sorry I haven't made contact sooner, but I didn't know the right way to explain the reasons behind my choice. Still don't, but everything has slowly been falling into place; making more sense._

 _It's lovely where I am, and the people I live with are amazing. I'm keeping up with my studies as well; keeping my grades up and all. Things aren't as crazy here as they are at home, and it's peaceful. Don't get me wrong, I love running around in the middle of the night, and going on adventures, but it's a nice change._

 _I know my decision is hard on all of you, but it is even harder on me. I left the only family I have left, and I am mourning the loss of you all. I miss you, and everyone else, and I wish I didn't have to do this, but I still have to figure out what I'm going to do. And I have to do it by myself. I cannot be helped by anybody, no matter how much they likely want to._

 _Nothing I say will make this easier to understand, but don't worry. When the time is right, I will return. You can ground me for as long as you want, yell at me, handcuff me to your desk at work. But until then, I hope that you can understand and accept my choice._

 _Love you, and miss you all the time._

 _Mischief._

 **~oOo~**

"What's with the 'mischief' at the end?" Allison asked, as she passed the note onto Lydia for her to read.

"When she was younger, she couldn't pronounce her name properly. Don't see why, cause it really does just roll of the tongue. But the closest she could get, was Mischief." The Sheriff told us, "It's from her, because there aren't many people who know about that nickname."

"Yeah. I remember her mom used to call her that all the time." I said with a small smile, "She even introduced herself to me like that. I was so shocked that somebody would name their kid that, but at the same time, I thought it was awesome. You should've seen the look on mom's face when I told her who Stiles was."

"I've never heard her use that name before." Lydia said, "And I've known her nearly as long as Scott has."

"She stopped letting anyone use it after her mom died. But even before then, she had started using Stiles. Mischief was only ever told to, and used by, people she trusted."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Derek's hands shaking as he read Stiles' words, and listened to the reasoning behind her previous nickname. We all knew that he wanted to hear the words from her, to comfort her, and help her through whatever she was dealing with.

"Where did this come from?"

"Postmark says New York. I have Parrish looking into it, but I doubt she'd stay in the same place after posting this. She knows how to hide in plain sight."

 **~oOo~**

Parrish's search turned up nothing useful, so it was yet another dead-end to add to our growing list. This was one of the down sides of being a cop's daughter. She knew how to evade capture.

We followed the New York lead for another few days, but nothing came from it. Not even from Danny's facial recognition from every camera, photo and video he could gain access too.

I wanted to think of her as selfish for leaving us behind, but at the same time, I couldn't think of her as anything but loyal. She was the soul of the Pack, but what if her soul was broken? What if she was trying to heal on her own?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about Stiles."

"Isn't everyone?" My mom sat down next to me, "But come on, there's got to be something going on in that head of yours. Talking about it could help."

"I just want to know why she did it. What could be so bad, that she couldn't talk to us about it?" I looked up at her; she was still in her scrubs from her shift at the hospital, "What could be so bad, that she would just leave, and not give us a clue as to where she'd gone?"

She sighed, putting her arm around my shoulders; as the tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I wish I had the answers you need, Honey, but I don't. Only Stiles knows why she left. Maybe it just isn't something that she could talk about with anybody she knew. Or it could be that she doesn't want you to know what her problem is. Like she said, when she's ready, she'll come back."

"Why can't she be here now, though?" The tears started falling, "I miss her, and I just want her to come home."


	10. Beautiful Christmas

**Whoop! The next chapter is ready to read!**

 **I have it from iKnightWriter, that I... Am a Turd. I'm a freaking angel, innocent of all crimes, thank you very much ;) . Just cause I made you tear up with this chapter, and then told you the title for the next.**

 **Anyway, on with the story. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, commented, favourited and everything.**

 **T.C**

 **PS. To the guest who commented about the SPN names in C2, you are right. You are the first person to get that, so congratulations.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter** **10**

 **Beautiful Christmas**

 **POV – Stiles**

The great thing about December, was that the schools had finally finished for the Holidays. I could sleep in, spend more time with Peter and decorate the apartment with every Christmas decoration I could get my hands on. And I could finally start wrapping the presents I'd been hiding in my room for the past month.

But it was while I was decorating the tree we'd bought that I first felt it - a slight flutter in my stomach. It made me drop the ornament in shock, and make my hands fly to my small bump.

"Stiles?" Boyd happened to be standing next to me when the ornament smashed on the floor, "Are you okay?"

It wasn't as if I hadn't heard him, but I was in shock. I was too busy focusing on the tiny flutters that I could still feel – and probably smiling like an idiot.

Before I knew it, I was being gently guided to the couch, and I could barely distinguish any of the voices that were trying to get my attention. I knew who they were, but I couldn't get my mouth to co-operate with my brain – which was definitely a first for me.

"I can feel them moving." I finally said. I had no idea how long I'd been silent or if I interrupted somebody, but those were the first words to come out of my mouth, "It feels amazing."

Somebody else put their hand on my bump, but was quickly told that they wouldn't be able to feel it yet. That only I could at the moment, but give it a couple more weeks, and they'd be able to feel it too.

"Why don't you lie down? Have a little sleep, and we'll deal with the rest of the decorations. It'll all be done by the time you wake up."

Even though I didn't know who was talking, I did as they said anyway. I had a sneaky suspicion that it was Peter, but as soon as I laid down, my eyes fluttered shut.

 **~oOo~**

When I woke up, my pillow had been brought in from my room and now it – and my head – lay in Peter's lap, while my feet were in Isaac's. This blond haired cherub was definitely my favorite, as he sat there rubbing my feet.

"Where are the others?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and my little bump. I could still feel the flutters, and it gave me a warm feeling inside.

"They went out to get food. Pizza alright?" Peter answered, turning the page of the magazine he was reading - which happened to be 'Baby and Me.'

"Why are you reading through the magazine?"

"I'm looking at the baby names. Erica has a pretty impressive list, Isaac and I have smaller ones, and Boyd is under the impression that you can choose the names yourself." He shook his head, "He doesn't know you as well as I do though."

I mumbled something and shifted onto my back - my side was going numb, don't judge me. And it was at that moment that Erica and Boyd came back with the food.

"Is Sleeping Beauty awake yet, or should I just put her food in the microwave?" Boyd asked, moving around to put the Pizza boxes, drinks and sides on the coffee table.

"I'm Batman." I said in my best Dean Winchester voice. Another small flutter, and a smile.

Erica squealed, and I heard her footsteps running down the corridor towards her bedroom. She came back a couple of minutes later with a notebook, sat down on the floor in front of me, and opened the book.

"Seeming as you refuse to tell us the gender of the twins, I have come up with names for both."

"I'm not keeping the gender from you guys. It's not recommended to have an NIPC, and they can't get an accurate reading through an ultrasound yet." I corrected her, "But you are right, I'm not giving it away when I know."

The rest of the evening consisted of everybody, but Boyd, telling me the names they had picked and eating the Pizza that had been picked up. Peter tried to tell me off, but mine had fresh tomatoes and onions on it, so he couldn't complain about the Giant Choc Chip cookie that I had for pudding.

 **~oOo~**

Over the nest couple of days, we continued to finish the decorating, put all the presents under the tree, and got all the last minute shopping that we needed to make Christmas dinner.

And when Christmas Day arrived, it seemed like everything was done in a mad dash. The beef was in first thing, followed by the potatoes and pigs in blankets. The veggies didn't have to go in till later, so they just sat in a bowl of water in the sink.

I'd been arguing with myself about having some actual contact with my dad, Scott and Mama McCall during the day, and in the end, I decided that it wouldn't hurt. As long as I could cut out all the ambient noise, and make sure that Peter wasn't seen, I could get away with a video call.

So I made a new Skype account with a fake everything. I used a picture of a woman in a red cloak, and made my username Little Red. It was funny in my opinion, and Peter had gotten into the habit of calling me Red, cause of my hair.

That was another thing I had to do. I had to change the colour of my hair before I called as well, but it should be easy enough with my magic. It was the last thing that I did before I put Scott's username into my search bar. He was online, so I clicked on the video call button.

It took a couple of calls before he finally accepted. He looked tired, and he still had his pyjamas on, but it was still the same Scott that I knew and loved.

"Look, I don't recognize your screen name, but you interrupted some pretty cheesy music that my mom made me put on." Typical Scott, he was too tired to actually take notice of who was on the screen. He was never at his best before noon.

"I'm so sorry, Scotty. Should I call back at a more convenient?"

He went from looking tired to being fully alert in a matter of seconds. The cup of coffee he was holding, and it smashed on the floor. That cause Mama McCall and my father to come running into the room.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah. It's me." I gave them a little wave; making sure to keep my strategically placed blanket from falling. I might be able to hide my bump with baggy clothes, but there was always a chance they would be able to tell.

"Where are you?"

"Can't give you that answer, Scotty. I have to keep up the mystery." I smiled, but seeing them was making my heart hurt. I so wanted to be with them, but I knew I couldn't. Not at the moment anyway.

My dad seemed to come out of his shock, as he came over to where Scott was sitting, and sunk down next to him. He still hadn't said anything, but I knew he would when had fully processed everything.

"You look sick. Are you alright?" Melissa had come to stand behind them.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been feeling all that great recently, and haven't been sleeping very well." I could see why she had asked. I was pale, the bags under my eyes looked more like bruises, and I was in baggy clothes that swamped me. I couldn't seem to keep warm.

"Is it really you?"

"It's me, dad." I smiled, "I knew you'd probably be round Scott's for Christmas, so I called him. Even though I can't be with you, I can still speak to you. Sorry I didn't get you a gift."

He started chuckling; the tears running down his cheeks. I hated seeing him cry, but I was okay with happy tears.

"We'll give you two some alone time." Melissa said, walking out of the room; taking Scott with her when she left, "We need to finish cooking the food for dinner anyway."

"I've missed you, Kiddo."

"Missed you too, dad." My eyes filled with tears, "How has everything been in Beacon? Still been following your diet, or has it slipped?"

"Things have been different. We haven't had a Supernatural threat – which is a good thing – but everybody is missing you. It's like the Pack isn't whole without you in it. There's been arguing, small fights, loss of temper. Peter has been humming, according to Derek. He isn't around much though, cause he's out on the hunt for you. You've done a good job at hiding yourself kid."

"That must have been a sight to see. Creeper Wolf humming." I chuckled, "And about your diet?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't notice that I hadn't told you about that. Melissa has been keeping me on a tight leash, but I have still been sneaking forbidden foods in. You can get me back on track when you come back."

"You got it dad."

We talked for a while about anything and everything we could think of, but eventually we had to stop. Dinner on both sides was ready, and it was time to say goodbye; even though both of us didn't want to.

"Come home soon."  
"I will, dad. I… I love you."

"Love you too, Kiddo. Promise me you'll stay safe."

I didn't trust my voice not to break, so I just nodded to him; waving goodbye, and shutting off the laptop. That is when I let the tears roll down my face.

Peter hugged me as I cried into his shoulder. He told me that everything would be okay in the end, even if it didn't seem so at the moment. That I had my Pack to rely on – both old and new.

"How about we have some food? I've been reading up on the foods pregnant women aren't allowed, so the beef has no pink bits in it at all. I have a list on all the foods you're not allowed. It's pinned to the fridge."

"Is this how I acted towards my dad?" I asked, and Peter nodded, "Now I know how he must feel with the diet plan I had for him."

"Well, you only have a few more months of not being allowed these foods. Your dad has until you come home, and then it's right back onto the plan for him."

 **~oOo~**

Soon enough, Christmas was over, and New Years was upon us. That meant parties, and fireworks, and loud noises. I still wasn't comfortable with crowds, so we'd all agreed to have a quiet night in. Watch a couple of movies, and celebrate at midnight. Nothing special, but it worked for us.

So when midnight came, we watched the fireworks from out of the window, hugged each other, and pretended to be sophisticated with grape juice in wine glasses. I know, we're so mature.

"I wanted to thank, you guys. You've stuck with me, and you've helped me, even when you didn't have to. It means a lot to me."

"You don't have to thank us. You took three strangers into your house, when we had nowhere to go. It should be us thanking you." Erica came over and hugged me, and she was quickly followed by the others, "You may be a little broken, but all of us are. And we'll get through this, together, as a Pack."


	11. Trying Not To Love You

**Hey guys. Sorry this wasn't uploaded yesterday, but I didn't go on my laptop yesterday - stupid cramps - and I didn't get to type up the last of this chapter until this afternoon.**

 **Also, sorry for the feels in this chapter. I have already been called a Butt, and I'm not liked.**

 **Thanks to everybody who's reviewed, commented, favourited and everything.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter.**

 **T.C**

 **PS. I would like to wish my friend, Bryony, and Anton Yelchin a Happy Birthday. Bryony would've been 21 on Wednesday 8th, and Anton would've been 28 today (Saturday 11th). RIP to the both of you.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Trying Not To Love You**

 **POV – Derek**

A new year, and the search for Stiles seemed to hit a dead end. The Skype call she put through to her father, Scott and Melissa was the only communication that could be electronically tracked, but even that turned up nothing. But I wasn't going to give up.

Peter had come back to report nothing new. That he was going to try Canada and Mexico, and if that didn't turn up anything, he was going to search different countries – like New Zealand, Australia and England. Something was different about him, but he was good at hiding, and I doubted that he was going to let anything slip; the sly, underhanded bastard that he was.

And leave it to Stiles to be able to hide herself so well. For somebody who was so loud and energetic, trust her to have the ability to be quiet when we really didn't want her to.

"How did she look?" I asked the Sheriff, laying back on the couch in his office. It had become a regular thing for me to be in his office while he worked. Being here was better than being alone.

"Honestly? She looked tired." He answered, "Maybe a bit of weight gain, but that's it really. And before you ask, she was very careful about what she said. Nothing she said gave any clues."

"I wasn't going to ask anything." I said, and he just fixed me with a hard stare, "Okay, I was going to ask. I just miss her so much."

"You don't think I miss her as well? She's the only family I have left – my wife is dead, I have no siblings, my father is dead to me – and she's out there on her own. We have no idea where she is. It could be years till I see her in person again." He got up and crouched in front of me, "She's a smart kid. She'll keep herself out of trouble. Give her time, and she'll come home when she's ready. But until then, we just have to keep on living." It looked like it pained him to say it, but his heart didn't betray him.

 _But she's in danger_ , I thought. Sparks give off their own aura, which tends to attract Supernaturals to them – just like werewolves and banshees. When, and if, a Sparks power reveals itself, their aura appears. Stiles had been safe while she was around so many other Supernatural beings, but now she's not, she might be attracting unwanted attention.

However we weren't telling the Sheriff that. He didn't need the worry or the hassle, about his already missing daughter being in more danger because she's a rare Supernatural being.

But he was right. She was smart, knew how the police worked like the back of her hand, and could keep out of trouble using all the skills at her arsenal. And if she knew about her abilities, that just worked in her favour, not ours.

"She's too smart for her own good." I mumbled, making the Sheriff chuckle and pat my shoulder.

 **~oOo~**

Having gone back home, I went straight to the 'Missing Room,' as certain members of the Pack – namely Scott, who had wanted to call it the 'Crime Room' at first, had dubbed it.

I had taken to trying the 'Stiles Method' of dealing with things, and used one of the free rooms to erect a 'Murder Board' with all the information that we had collected over the past three months.

There was a map on one wall that Peter had been using to mark where he'd searched, balls of string in varying colours, highlighted papers, photos… Basically anything you could think of was somewhere in this room.

Peter was gone by the time I got back. He'd only been here for a week or two, and he was spending more time traveling then he had at home.

When I wasn't with the Sheriff, I had been spending a lot of time in here; just looking at her picture, or going over everything again. Some had said it was an obsession, but we all knew that we needed her back.

"Hey, Derek." Lydia opened the door, "We were going to get some take out. You should join us."

"Maybe in a bit." I turned away from her, and back to the board, "There's got to be something in here. There _has_ to be."

"I'm sure there is, but it's not healthy to be spending nearly all your time in here. I don't think she would want you to get ill because of her." I raised my eyebrows at her, "You know what I mean."

She came to sit down next to me; pulling on one of the strings on her way. She sometimes did that to check if she could hear Stiles, or get a clue as to where she was hiding.

"I can't and won't, pretend to know how you feel, but locking yourself away in here is not going to help." She rubbed my back, "Maybe getting back into a routine will help you. Staring at these walls of information that you already know… It's going to drive you mad in the end."

Part of my brain didn't want to believe her, but the rational side knew that she was right. I was already being driven mad by these four walls, and I could probably recite every word written in this room.

"Why couldn't I just love somebody else? Why did it have to be her?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

"I know that, but why did it have to be her?" I asked, running a hand through my hair, "We have two different personalities. I'm sulky and sullen, and she's energetic and sarcastic. Who would've thought that she would end up being my Mate?"

"I don't think anybody would've predicted it, but, for the record, I think she's going to be good for you. I've seen the way you look at her, and anybody who says you don't care for her is a fool."

She left the room after that; leaving me with my thoughts, and vowing to come back in ten minutes if I wasn't downstairs by then. It seemed as though I had been left with my thoughts too many times in the past couple of months.

But now I just kept thinking that life would've been easier had I not come back to Beacon Hills or if a psychotic bitch and a delusional uncle hadn't murdered my family. Life would've been simpler if I'd never run into two _stupid_ teenagers looking for an inhaler.

Now I had to deal with the feelings for somebody who wasn't here to hear them, and I was trying desperately trying not to feel them.


	12. Don't Panic

**Hey guys and gals. I know it's been two weeks, but this chapter has been finished for about a week. Reason it wasn't posted last week, is because I had an exam on Tuesday (21st), and I didn't want to stress myself out with having to finish the next chapter on the week of it.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers, followers, subscribers, and all the jazz.**

 **Please R &R if you want to.**

 **T.C**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Don't Panic**

 **POV – Peter**

The phone call that I received, made my heart stop for a few seconds while my brain tried to comprehend what I'd just been told. That Stiles had been brought into the ER with stomach pains and, because I was her emergency contact, they had phoned to tell me.

Given the fact that she was pregnant - and stomach pains were a bad sign – I had every right to be anxious about what was happening. Anything could be wrong, and she was probably very scared.

So I was out of the door, into the car, and driving to the hospital as fast as I could. I was pretty sure that I may be getting a couple of speeding ticket through the post, but I didn't care. I could deal with it in the future, if the need arose.

The front desk told me where to find her, and I saw her talking to Sam, one of the OB/GYN's that she'd been seeing over the past ten weeks. Both of the brothers were really nice, but Dean was the one you'd have a joke with, while Sam was the shoulder to cry on.

She looked so small in the bed; with her baggy clothes, an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, an IV drip in her arm, and a heart and feral monitor beeping beside her. Sam was talking to her, and she was nodding along as he made notes.

"Samantha!" I jogged up to them, being careful not to run into anyone, "Are you okay? They wouldn't tell me anything, just that you'd been brought in with stomach pains."

"I'm alright." Her voice was slightly muffled by the mask, "We were jogging in gym, and they just came out of the blue. I can still feel them moving around, and it's only twinges now."

"But the machines? The mask?"

"Just to monitor me. I started having a panic attack, and they put the IV in as a precaution. Said I was slightly dehydrated."

"We're going to be taking her up for an ultrasound as well." Sam started talking to me, "Although I think I already know what's going on, it's better to be safe than sorry. Just waiting for the go ahead from my brother."

"What do you think it is?"

He turned to face me. I guess he'd already told Stiles of his suspicion, so it was just the Betas and I who were still out of the loop.

"At around twenty weeks, you can experience some aching, or pains, in your tummy as the bump continues to grow. It's caused by the ligaments each side of the womb stretching as the baby – or in this case, babies – continue to grow. This is perfectly normal, but it's better to get it checked out."

 **~oOo~**

Dean came down about ten minutes after I arrived, to take Stiles up to get her ultrasound. She seemed a lot calmer now, and they had taken her off of all the machinery that she had been attached to – which was a relief.

And about twenty minutes after she went up, she was back and ready to go home; if not slightly annoyed that she had to be wheeled to the door in a wheelchair.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." She grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring ahead; narrowing her eyes at anybody who looked at her.

"We have to do this. It's the rules."

"It's a stupid rule. Whoever came up with it deserves to be shot." We all laughed while she continued to complain, "I mean, it's not like I'm going to trip over my own feet, and then sue the hospital for damages."

She really was just building up her steam, but she always came out with some funny things at times. I tried to apologize for her behaviour when I signed her discharge papers though, but it didn't matter when the brothers cut her off mid-rant.

"Call if you need to ask any more questions, have any queries or anything. We'll always have time." Sam told her, stopping the chair at the double doors that led to the outside.

"Okay." She gently eased herself from the wheelchair, with a little help from Dean to keep her balance, "But just for the record, you wouldn't have had to help me if I was walking. I would've been perfectly capable of walking to the door."

"Says she who trips over her own feet." She stuck my tongue out at him, and he smirked right back, "You had to hold onto my arm this morning, so that you didn't trip down the stairs, so excuse me for not trusting you."

She muttered angrily under her breath, but I don't think that she was making much sense, cause even I wasn't quite sure what the hell she was trying to say. But I still chuckled at her behaviour.

"Come on, Little Red. Let's get you home, and then you can have a proper sleep." I said, gently leading her out of the hospital doors; with her yelling a hurried goodbye to Sam and Dean, who were watching us.

"That sounds like an amazing." She told me when we got to the car, "I feel like I could sleep for a week. To be honest, I think I could probably sleep through the apocalypse, if I fell asleep right now."

"Considering that you sleep like a rock, I don't doubt that in the slightest." I chuckled, as she rested her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Even though her sleep pattern had improved in the last couple of months, she still wasn't getting all the sleep she needed – and the bags under her eyes didn't seem to be getting any better either. She needed more sleep, but I don't think she was allowing herself to get it. At least she wasn't waking up screaming every time she went to sleep anymore.

We didn't talk until we got to the apartment, mainly because Stiles was napping all the way from the hospital, but I didn't mind. She was getting some sleep, and that was better then nothing in my opinion.

She woke up as soon as the car stopped. I was hoping that she stayed asleep a little while longer, but fate wasn't on my side. I was quite willing to carry her up the stairs and into her room, but she was too stubborn to accept that, so she just opened the car door, and made her own way up. She did go straight to bed though, so I wasn't going to complain.

The others were waiting for an explanation so I just repeated what Sam had told me at the hospital and the fact that she had an ultrasound to make sure nothing was really wrong. They were all relieved to know that the three of them were okay.

Stiles only came out of her room to have dinner, and then she went straight back to her room. I wasn't sure if she was actually sleeping, or if she was just laying on her bed, but she was in her pyjamas - which was really just one of my long sleeved shirts, a pair of long bottoms, and a pair of slippers.

While the others were watching a movie, I went and knocked on her door. I knew that I could talk to her without fear of being overheard by any of the Betas and their 'Super Hearing' as Stiles called it.

"You've been really quiet. Are you okay?" I asked, sticking my head round the door. She was on her laptop, and it sounded like she had been talking to herself.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just recording a video."

"What's it about?" I walked into the room, and sat on her bed.

"Just a progress video - what's been going on this week, what I've eaten, and stuff like that. I know it sounds weird, but it's in case anything happens to me. I want Derek to know about the twins, and I want him to have these videos. Even though he isn't here while they're in me, he can still live them with me, if that makes any sense."

"It makes sense, and I'll make sure he gets them if anything happens to you." I pulled her into a side hug, "I think it's a really lovely idea."


	13. Smile To Hide The Truth

**Hey guys and gals. Sorry about no upload last week, 1. because I hadn't finished the chapter, and 2. because my wi-fi has been going bonkers, and decided not to work over the weekend.**

 **I know I said a few chapters back about longest chapter written, well that has now changed to this one. I wrote an extra 1,000 or more words (on this chapter) in the space of the weekend, and finished the next chapter in a day, and about 800 words for my Teen Wolf/Maze Runner fic as well - which was already at over 2,500 words and nowhere near done.**

 **Question for all of you, what gender do you think the twins are gonna be, and what names do you think Stiles will choose? I already know, I just wanna see what you guys think. And iKnightWriter, you are not allowed to answer, cause you already know, and that would be cheating.**

 **Thanks for all of you who are reading, commenting, reviewing and all that. It really means a lot to me, and it has really helped with my confidence (I have really bad anxiety, and it took a lot for me to actually for me to post my first fic last April - thanks ArtisticRainey for telling me to post it.)**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter. Please R &R if you want.**

 **T.C**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Smile To Hide The Truth**

 **POV – Stiles**

Ever since my trip to the hospital a couple of weeks back, Evil One and Two – or Rhonda and Tabitha – had been giving me grief; basically doing a Draco to my Harry when he fainted on the train in Prisoner of Azkaban. Let me tell you, it is no fun. If they knew I was pregnant, it would be ten times worse.

But that's when the weird stuff started happening to me. Any change in my temper – usually when I got angry – and things started exploding, or the sprinklers and fire alarm would go off. At first, I thought it was just a coincidence, but then the lights would start flickering in the apartment. That's when I figured it had something to do with my Spark and my pregnancy.

And I knew there was only one person that I could go to. Even if he gave very cryptic answers to simple questions, he probably knew more about it then Peter. It would also mean a trip to Beacon Hills.

So I told the Beta's to pack a small bag of essentials that they needed – like a change of clothes – and we took off. They were going to give me a distraction by roaming around the Preserve to attract the others, while I talked to the friendly vet who had helped us whenever we needed it.

"Now, be careful. Just because they won't be able to see you, doesn't mean that they can't run into you. You're still solid, and have a scent." I told them, "And remember, there's two Alphas… And look out for the white light. It'll look like a firework going off, if I get it right." I think I was reminding myself more then them. They were my Pack, and I didn't want anything happening to them.

"We'll be fine. Stop worrying." Erica chuckled, getting out of the car; the others following her.

"I'm a parent. It's my job to worry." I said out of the window, "But please be careful. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you."

"Don't worry, momma. You can hug us when this is over with. Puppy pile anyone?"

I gave them a little salute, and drove off towards the Animal Clinic; watching my three wolves run into the Preserve, and give a long howl. They knew that a wolfs howl was going to attract others, especially if the howl came from somebody who was not in the already existing Pack.

And all the way to the clinic, I was filled with worry. I knew that they wouldn't get killed, because that was not what the Hale/McCall Pack did, but if my Beta's were captured, they could give them information about me and my whereabouts.

When another howl was let out, my twins gave a few kicks. It was like they were trying to howl back, but they were unable to, so kicking me was the next best thing. The only thing though, was that the howl didn't come from Isaac, Erica, or Boyd. It came from Derek.

"That's your daddy." I smiled, patting my bump, before turning into the Animal Clinic and parking, "He's a Sourwolf, but he's a big softie at heart. He might not love mommy, but he's going to love you."

There wasn't any other cars around, but I knew that Deaton and Scott could park round the back. And given the time, it was probably just the friendly vet finishing off some last minute things.

The sign on the door said 'Closed,' but when I pushed the door, it opened; the bell above it ringing as I did.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed." I heard a disembodied voice say. They didn't come out, but I knew that it was Deaton.

"And what about very old friends." I asked in my best Gandalf voice, standing in the middle of the lobby with my arms cradling my bump.

It only took him a few seconds to get to the doorway behind the counter. The look of shock he had on his face when he saw me, was brilliant. It wasn't often that he was taken by surprise.

"Miss Stilinski. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I need your help, and I think you know what with. The only reason I am here, is because I need to know how to control it."

"Come on through." He lifted up the Mountain Ash desk, "I must say that I am surprised to see you. And that I believe a congratulations is in order. How far along are you?"

"Thank you. I'm just over twenty four weeks, with twins." I smiled, going to one of the chairs in the examination room and sitting down, "And this is why I'm here to see you. I want to know how a Sparks power could be effected by a werewolf pregnancy."

I told him a little bit of what had been happening to me. He left the room for a couple of minutes, before coming back and sitting down next to me; handing me a thin, old looking book.

"No much is known about Sparks to begin with, but I know that their magic is almost instinctive, elemental. It's only been rumored, but I have heard that sometimes their emotions can sometimes be connected to their magic. It's suppose to be very rare, but it would explain some of what you seem to be experiencing." He told me, "But I would just say that it's because of your pregnancy that it's happening. You never showed any signs of it being connected to your emotions before."

"How do I stop it? My mood swings are only going to get worse the further along I get. In three weeks, I'm in my third trimester, and that is suppose to be all emotions and hormones."

"There isn't much I can help you with there. Meditation can help, but I would just recommend avoiding that which changes your emotions more than usual."

"Thanks, Deaton." I got up, and gave the books back to him, "I would ask that you not mention this to anybody. I disappeared for a reason, and I would like to stay hidden till I'm ready to come back."

He nodded, stood up, and gave the books back to me. He also opened the desk for me again. I didn't know if I would be able to do it myself, not with the babies inside me.

"I do want to know how you knew none of the Pack would be here, but I think I already know the answer to that question."

"Well, if you think it has something to do with the wolves I adopted, then yes. They are currently running around the Preserve, giving me the opportunity to come talk to you, without fear of being spotted. If the others ask, tell them that they have nothing to worry about."

"I will. Good luck, Stiles."

I bid him goodbye and left; getting in the car and driving to where I dropped off my three Betas. All that I had to do now, was get the others and leave. That was simple enough. My white light went up, and exploded just like any firework would, but this was just the beacon to bring them back to me.

When they made it back - with my old Pack not far behind them – I put the Jeep in drive, and was off as fast as I could. Good thing I changed the plates and colour of our get away Jeep before we arrived, because I could see Scott, Derek, and the twins in my rear view mirror.

 **~oOo~**

The trip had been helpful and, for the most part, meditating did help with controlling my emotions, but little things still seemed to go wrong if I lost my temper.

"She provoked me!"

"That is not an excuse."

"It's not my fault… Okay, it was a little bit my fault, but I didn't mean for it to happen. They were goading me, and it just sort of happened." Peter was currently pulling me down the school corridor, and out into the parking lot.

"You blew up a science lab!" He whisper yelled at me, "You have to control your emotions, because you are not only putting yourself in danger, but the two lives that you are currently carrying."

How dare he bring the twins into this. They are the only reason that I am not currently crying all the time. Why I'm not locked in my room. Why I'm actually trying to live a normal life. They have given me a reason to live, no matter what life seems to be throwing at me.

"It's not like a switch, Peter. I can't control it. Not fully." I told him, strapping myself into the car; making sure to put the lower part of the belt under my bump, "I was put into this shit storm before I even knew what a Spark was. And now I have to learn how to control it, while my emotions are all over the place. Meditating can only go so far."

We sat in silence for the rest of the time. It wasn't like out usual silence though. This silence was tense and suffocating. I was angry at him.

As soon as we got back home, I was out of the car, into the apartment, and slamming my bedroom door before Peter could even catch up with me. He did start banging on my door though, telling me to come out and talk to him, but I didn't listen. I just kept on getting changed.

When I finally emerged from my room, Peter was in the living room. He got up as soon as I entered, but I just ignored him because I was still stewing over our argument, and he deserved the silent treatment.

"Now that you're here, we can continue our discussion from earlier."

"You mean our fight?"

"Discussion, argument, fight, whatever you want to call it."

"Well, I'm not listening." I made my way to the door; putting on my shoes and opening the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." I slammed the door behind me.

In hindsight, I probably should've put on a jacket or something, instead of walking out at the end of February in nothing but a pair of leggings, hiking books, and a thin sweater with a tank top underneath.

But even though I was walking the streets of San Diego - freezing cold - I refused to go back to where Peter was. We had to calm down, and being around each other wasn't going to help us in that task.

So I just kept on walking to nowhere in particular. I didn't realize where I was until a voice broke through my thoughts.

"Now what's a pretty lady like yourself doing out in the cold, with no jacket, and sitting on a stone ledge of a bridge?"

I looked around, and saw that I was sitting in the middle of nowhere, looking down at the ground below, and the person talking to me was a young policeman. He couldn't be more than about twenty five, and he had a worried look on his face.

"Just thinking about life." I told him, "And don't worry, I'm not here to top myself, if that's what you're thinking."

"That's good."

"First time?" He nodded, "Well if you want, you can tell the guys and girls at the station that you talked me out of it. Earn you a bit of cred with them."

"Mind if I sit with you?" I motioned to the space next to me, "Hang on."

He jogged to the squad car - only slipping a couple of times - before coming back with an orange shock blanket, and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"So, what bring you out here?"

"I had a fight with my uncle. It was over something stupid, but I just walked out. I didn't even know I was here till you started talking to me." I wrapped the blanket tighter around me, "Where am I exactly?"

"Couple miles out of town. A lady got worried that she'd seen you walk down here, in a trance like state, and hadn't seen you return. Just wanted someone to come check to see if you were alright."

"Was her name Mrs. Johnson by chance?" He nodded again, "Well, she's been doing a Peter, and knitting me more clothes then I know what to do with. I swear they get together. He came home with a box last week."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. He didn't force me to talk, which was nice. He was just waiting patiently, even though it was freezing cold and still snowing.

"I don't know about you, but I need to warm up." He finally said, "So, how about I buy you a coffee and some food, and you can tell me about all these clothes while I take you home."

"I'm ADHD, so coffee isn't normally the best thing for me, but I'm also not allowed to have anything with caffeine in it at the moment, but you can buy me a herbal tea if you're desperate."

So that's what we did. He helped me off the ledge, opened the car door, and we drove to a local coffee shop - getting our food and drinks - and he took me home; talking about old, little Mrs. Johnson knitting baby clothes with Peter. Charlie was very surprised to find out that I was almost at my third trimester. He also walked me to the door when he dropped me off as well.

Peter opened the door when Charlie knocked. He immediately pulled me into a hug, and started thanking the young policeman for bringing me home, and gave him back the shock blanket that I still had wrapped around me.

For the rest of the night, Isaac was very clingy, Erica was fussy, Boyd was on blanket duty, and Peter wasn't his usual snarky self. It started getting annoying after a couple of hours, and I ended up going to bed early to get away from them.

It was a couple hours later when Peter entered my room. I was just finishing off a small video for Derek, when I saw the door being opened out of the corner of my eye. I knew who it was, but I just continued what I was saying. He could wait until I had finished.

"I'm sorry." He started, "I know that you can't always control your anger, and being pregnant probably doesn't help. I shouldn't have shouted at you, or implied that you didn't care for the twins."

"I forgive you. As long as you can forgive me for walking out. I was only trying to clear my head."

"Sure." He kissed the top of my head, "Get some sleep. Just because you're not going to school tomorrow, doesn't mean that you get to stay up late."

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep almost instantly. When I woke in the morning, I found Isaac asleep next to me.


	14. More Questions Than Answers

**After hours of traveling, I'm finally at my brothers for Easter. But I'm very sleep deprived, so I'm gonna take a nap after I upload this. On the bright side tough, I've almost finished the next chapter, and I have about half to three quarters of my Teen Wolf/Maze Runner crossover. That currently stands at over 5,000 words.**

 **Anyway, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, commented, and all that.**

 **Please R &R if you want to, and on with the chapter.**

 **T.C**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 14**

 **More Questions Than Answers**

 **POV - Scott**

It had been just over a month since the stray wolves had crossed into Beacon Hills - and left again - and we still had no idea who they were or why they had been here in the first place. And we didn't know who was in the get away car either, only that it seemed to vanish without a trace in-between CCTV cameras.

Deaton had told us not to worry. Said that they were probably new wolves who didn't know there was a Pack on the land, or some neighboring wolves that got confused with where the boundary lines were. But that still didn't explain the light in the sky, or the fact that they all ran to the source of it, only to vanish without a trace, just like Stiles had just over five months previously.

"He's keeping something from us." I announced, pacing up and down the room, "He's not saying anything, but he knows more than he's telling us."

"It's Deaton, Scott. He only tells us things when they are relevant, and even then they are normally always in riddles." Allison reminded me. This wasn't the first time I'd said this, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"I know that, but come on. Don't any of you find it weird that three werewolves come into our territory, vanish like Stiles did, and Deaton is brushing it off like it's nothing. Somebody has got to see the pattern here."

"This is all just coincidence. We have nothing to prove otherwise. Like Stiles has said in the past, one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern."

There was a loud rumble, almost like an explosion, made all of us turn towards the sound. Derek, it seemed, had punched through one of the stone walls of his loft; leaving blood on his knuckles from already healed wounds.

"Just admit it, Scott. Stiles doesn't want to be found." And he walked away, probably going to the Missing Room. He spent most of his time there nowadays.

"Derek's right, Scott." Lydia got up with Allison, "She might be your best friend, but she's all her father has left, and she's Derek's Mate. How do you think they feel about her not being here?"

That's when everybody started leaving. I understood what they were saying, but she was my Partner in Crime. She was the one who ran headfirst into danger with me, and never asked questions. If I jumped, she followed. That's the way it had been for so long, and nobody could replace that.

People joked that we were a package deal, but it wasn't a joke. She'd probably try to force me into a dress to be her Maid of Honor when she got married, while she'd be in a tux to be my Best Man at mine.

But would that happen now? Would she stay away for the rest of her life, or would she just show up on the doorstep in the next couple of weeks? I just wanted to know if she was all right.

The anxiety kept growing in my chest, and it only seemed to get worse the longer she was away from us. I didn't like the feeling one bit, but I guessed that this was the type of feelings Stiles got after her mom died.

What we really had to do, was find out what had happened to her. She had mentioned something happening to her the day she left, but had never mentioned what it was. I knew that she had had a fight with Derek weeks before, but something after that had caused her to run. That meant I needed to go to Parrish.

So I was out of the loft and to the station as fast as I could get there. If this was the lead we needed to find her, then I wasn't going to waste any time. She would've suggested it weeks ago if it was somebody else who was missing.

 **~oOo~**

"There must be something. Anything." I was currently following Parrish around as he was walking around the desks of the Sheriffs Department, "Something had to have happened to her. She mentioned it in her letters, and when she talked to us at Christmas."

"And I'm telling you that I looked. I looked the day she went missing, and every month since." He told me, "It was one of the first things I looked at. Nobody matching her description went to the police or hospital in the hours before we noticed her disappearance."

"And you checked the alias of Sally Sparrow?"

"Yes, Scott." He was back at his desk now, and I could tell that he was getting fed up with me, "Just let this go. Everybody else has, no matter how much it hurts. We need to move on."

That was the thing. I couldn't rest until she was found. I felt like I hadn't done enough for her when she was around, so I was trying to make up for it by finding her. She'd been hurting for weeks before she left, and I hadn't noticed it.

"What about at Round House? That was where she was that night. Danny said that she was really drunk when she left."

"Checked there too. The only thing from around there, was somebody reported a bloodstain in an alley, but with it being exposed to the elements and everything, we can't get any DNA off of it."

"How much blood?"

"Probably half a pint. It most likely came from a fight." He picked up one of the files from his desk, "Now can I please get back to work? I have reports to type up, and then I have to go on patrol."

 **~oOo~**

I went back home after that. I needed to talk to somebody who wouldn't pull any punches with me. Somebody who would slap me, as hard as they could, if they needed to.

"Hey, Honey. I wasn't expecting you back this soon. Everything alright?"

"I don't know, mom. I feel like everybody is giving up on Stiles coming home." I fell into one of the chairs at the kitchen table, "And I think that the wolves that came into the Preserve, weren't there by accident. Something just seems off, and I can't put my finger on it."

She came to sit down next to me, putting an arm round my shoulder, and giving me an awkward side hug.

"Maybe they aren't giving up, but merely, taking a step back. Sometimes doing something else – and coming back to your task later – can help you spot things that you didn't notice before."

So I decided that that was what I was going to do. I was going to come back later.


	15. Before The Storm

**We're getting close to the babies arriving. You only have until Chapter 17 to tell me what gender you think the twins are gonna be, and their names if you're feeling adventurous.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, commented, and all that.**

 **Please R &R if you want to.**

 **T.C**

 **PS. If you wanna follow me on Tumblr. this is the link** **.com**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Before The Storm**

 **POV - Peter**

We were getting close to Stiles' due date now, and it was a very nerve-wracking thing. Even though she was still over a month away, we were still on edge that she'd go into labor at any minute.

She'd had her first Braxton Hicks contraction on her birthday, which sent all of us into a mad panic, and ended in a stay overnight in the hospital – with Stiles on a drip for dehydration – and being told that it was perfectly normal.

So for the past couple of weeks, I had been researching Braxton Hicks contractions, and ways to deal with them without having to go to the hospital. Laying on your left – why the left, I have no idea – light exercises, and urination can make them go away entirely.

"Peter, I swear if you unpack, and repack, my hospital bag one more time, I'm gonna kick you so hard, that your balls end up in your throat." She'd ended up saying one day, when I'd started double checking everything, yet again.

"I don't actually think that's possible…" Something was telling me that I was pissing her off, as she glared at me, "But there's always a first time for everything. And you could probably figure out a way to do it."

The further along she got – which was now thirty-two weeks – the more emotional she seemed to get, so a lot more glasses ended up breaking. Poor Isaac had one break in his hand as he was walking from the kitchen to the living room, when Stiles started having a panic attack. And then all the lights went out when she started crying and apologizing about wheat had happened.

But other then the few little problems that we kept running into, everything was going as well as it could when you had three teen wolves, a very pregnant Spark, and the creepy uncle living in the same space.

I'd received a call from Derek, saying that the search had been put on hold, which was good for Stiles, but not good for me. Derek wanted me to come home, and that meant not being able to stay with the four teens. If I didn't go back, then it would spark up suspicion, but anything could happen to Stiles without me here, and I wouldn't be able to drop everything to get back here without being questioned.

It was something that I had to discuss with Stiles, but in the meantime, I had told Derek that I was most likely going to enjoy the chance of having a little relax after months of constant traveling. Luckily he didn't question that, but that call had been nearly three weeks ago.

However, I had been putting off the discussion, because I didn't want to leave. She was getting suspicious though, so I knew I had to tell her eventually, and I had to do it in a way where she wouldn't end up blowing the lights out - again.

So I decided to tell her when she was really relaxed, and had gone to the shops and bought as many sweets as I could. She would know the instant I came home with them, that something was wrong, but I was counting on her just diving right in to all the junk food.

She had decided to camp out on the couch, and read books out loud for Blueberry and Olive to hear. Isaac normally sat by her when she was doing it, and would listen intently to every word, no matter what it was. It was Percy Jackson this time, and she was telling Isaac about how the Hellhounds in it weren't accurate.

"Wait. You know a Hellhound?"

"Yeah. He's really nice, and works for my dad at the Sheriffs Station. Did two years in the Army, and he's a certified HDT."

And she had him hooked, yet again. He loved hearing everything about the Pack she had been in, all the Supernatural creatures we'd encountered, and whether or not Stiles would end up going back to it after the babies were born.

"Just try and stop me." She laughed, "With these two most likely being wolves, I'm gonna be involved anyway. And I can't forget about my adopted wolves either. You wouldn't go out without me, would you?"

While they continued to chat, I got on with packing away all the groceries that I had been out to get. Normally Stiles would do the shopping, but it was getting warmer, and jumpers were not the thing to be going out in, so we were getting baggy tops and stretchy jeans for her to wear.

"Hey, Stiles? Can I talk to you?" I asked, coming over with a packet of double chic chip cookies, "Alone, if possible."

"Yeah, sure." She put the book down, and Isaac got up and left. He was probably going to his room, or to hang out with Erica and Boyd.

"I got a call from Derek. They've temporarily stopped searching for you, but they want me to go back to Beacon. I told him about taking a bit of time to relax, but he's expecting me back in a couple of days."

She stared at me with tears in her eyes. Sure she'd told them to stop looking for her, but I don't think she'd ever taken into account the fact of what that would mean. That I would have to leave, and not be able to come back as often.

 **~oOo~**

It would only be a few more days till I had to go, but that didn't mean I had to waste what little time I had with them. Once I got back to Beacon Hills, it would be harder to keep tabs on them, what with all the werewolves around there.

So we decided to have the baby shower a lot earlier then we were. We were going to have it in just over a months time - just before her thirty-seven week mark - but desperate times called for desperate measures. And given that it was only a small party, it didn't take a whole lot of rearranging. That was the good thing about not socializing with a lot of people.

The living room had been decorated with lots of balloons - blue and pink because Stiles refused to tell us the gender - we got take out, a small cake, and had a mini camp out, with a blanket fort and enough pillows and cushions to keep a place stocked for life.

Stiles opened the presents that had been hastily wrapped, and we spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating food. It was just like any other weekend, apart from the fact that this was likely going to be the last one with me before the twins were born. I knew that they could handle it though.

"I'm always a phone call away, you know that, right?" I told a very teary, and very clingy, Stiles the day that I had to leave.

Now, I'm a tough nut to crack, but seeing her so sad that I was leaving, almost made my heart break. Sure, she was capable of looking after herself and the others, but I kept thinking about how vulnerable she was. So much had been thrown at her, but how much more could she take before she finally broke?

Would she be able to juggle having two babies, going to school, keeping her grades up, and running a household of three teen werewolves? Or would that just be too much for her to handle at her young age?

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to go." She buried her head in my chest, creating a wet patch where her tears soaked in, "I'm gonna miss you being around, and so will the others, no matter what they try to tell you."

"I'm gonna miss you too. And I'm also only a couple of hours away, if anything goes seriously wrong."

She nodded, before letting me go. She knew I had to leave, and she knew why, but that didn't make this any less painful. Not knowing when I was going to be coming back, was probably the hardest thing about all of this.

"We're going to be okay." She wiped the tears from her face, but more fell to replace them almost as quickly as she could clear them.

"You're gonna be an amazing, mom. Remember that." I told her, "And while you might be becoming one before you wanted to, I believe in you. These twins are going to have one of the strongest women I know, as their mother. And I'm so proud of you."

This just made her cry even more, and I hugged her again. I knew I had to get going, but a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt anybody.


	16. She Bleeds When She Falls Down

**Hey guys and gals. I would really, really, really like to say sorry in advance for this chapter. You'll see why, when you get to the end of the chapter.**

 **And before anybody starts complaining about what happens, something similar happened to one of my friends mum when she was pregnant with his little brother, and I've looked it up on the Stanford Children's Health/ Lucile Packard Children's Hospital website for everything. I do a lot of research for all my facts.**

 **Anyway, now that that is done, you can get on with the chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has favourited, reviewed, commented, and all that. I save every notification I get in my e-mails, and have a mini freakout moment whenever they come through - no joke. I've scared my mama a few times by screaming. Can you believe that it's almost been a year since I posted my first ever fic?**

 **T.C**

 **PS. Sorry if you guys get annoyed with it being a different POV every single chapter. I've never really got to grips with 3rd person writing, and I think it would be boring doing a single POV for the entire story, when you have so many other characters to hear from - especially when they're in two separate places.**

 **PPS. I'm writing a two part series - series name at the moment is Out of the Glade, but I'm thinking of changing that - and the first story is a one-shot in the POV of Scott, but I have started writing one in Stiles' POV as well, and got the mad idea to do one in Newt's POV (it's a crossover with The Maze Runner) so what do you guys think? It would make it a three-part story, but three different POV's for the same story. Scott's POV is over 5,500 words so far, and it isn't finished. It's a prequel to the multi-chapter story - which already has the first chapter finished.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 16**

 **She Bleeds When She Falls Down**

 **POV – Isaac**

Peter had gone off again, and he had left three underage teenage werewolves to look after an equally underage teenage Spark, who was literally weeks from giving birth. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? Everything, literally. That's what could go wrong.

The bullies had taken it to another level by shoving Stiles into a locker, which had caused a power outage for everything within two miles of the school, we'd had four false alarms when we thought Braxton Hicks was actual labor - sue us, Peter wasn't here to calm us - and I was starting to get weird looks at the supermarket when I was out getting whatever Stiles had started craving.

But we were getting by just fine. No fires had been started, and no major incidents had happened - unless you count Erica breaking the arms of Rhonda and Tabitha as one. Funnily enough, none of us did.

Stiles had been quiet for a couple of days after the 'locker incident', but then she went right back to her usual self. She wasn't as hyper as when we first met and started living with her, but I think that was more to do with the fact that she was always tired. Just staying awake during a school day was getting really hard for her.

However, we could tell that she was becoming unhappy. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and they had lost their shine. From their usual amber/whiskey eyes, had started to go a dull brown.

She was spending more and more time in her room, and only came out for meals and movie nights. Sure, when she was with us, she could act like nothing bothered her, that she was fine, but she wasn't fooling any of us.

"I'm having a rough day." I heard her say. It immediately got my attention.

I wasn't suppose to be here, given the fact that I had gone out with Erica and Boyd, but I had come back because they wanted some 'alone time' with each other, so I didn't know if she was talking to somebody or just to herself. Given that I never heard a reply, and she just kept on talking, I was going to go with her doing one of the little videos she kept on doing.

"I want to visit my mom. She'd know just the right thing to say to me, but she can't tell me anything. And I can't see my dad without telling him why I left, and why I've suddenly come back after seven months of being missing." I could smell had sadness from where I was, "How selfish must I be, to have left him to wonder all these months about my safety?"

Is this why she had been so sad? She wanted to see her family, but was worried about what they might think? If they did anything, other than hear her out, then they didn't deserve to be in her life.

"I hope you guys don't hate me that much, and I hope you understand why I did what I did. What I've been through, had to be done alone. Like in 'The Mark of Athena' with that prophecy that Ella said, you know, 'Wisdom's daughter walks alone.'"

She'd finally gotten to reading the 'Heroes of Olympus' series, and that was the thing that caught her eye. Annabeth's quest had to be done alone, just like Stiles and her recovery.

But she was finally winding down the video I assumed she was making, so I quickly, but quietly, leapt over the back of the couch, and picked up the first available thing – which happened to be one of the hundreds of baby magazines – and just sat there waiting. Sure, she was going to be pissed that I was there, but hopefully she wouldn't think that I'd heard some of what she said.

Stiles knew though. She somehow knew that I'd heard some, and when she asked, I couldn't lie to those amber eyes. The truth just seemed to spill out of me like water from a fountain. As soon as I saw those eyes filled with unshed tears, she had me spilling my guts, and I'm not afraid to admit that.

"I just wish my mom was here, to tell me everything is going to be okay."

"She may not be here, but that doesn't mean we can't go visit" I pulled her into a hug, "I'm sure the others won't mind."

 **~oOo~**

We all talked about it when Erica and Boyd got back, and we all agreed that it would be nice to meet Stiles' mom. We always heard about her dad, her best friend, and her old Pack, but we never heard that much about her mom. However we did agree to wait until morning before we set off.

So when morning came, we packed a couple of bags, took the hospital bag just in case, and set off for the small town of Beacon Hills. Even though we'd already been before, we had driven up in the dark, and everything seemed so much different during the day.

It was a peaceful drive, with only the occasional stop to stretch our legs. We all complained about our legs going numb, but Stiles drove the whole way without complaining - unless you counted her wincing when the twins started kicking her ribs.

When she parked outside the cemetery, we all knew why she didn't mention her mother when she was speaking about her family. Because it hurt too much.

"This is where my mom is." She undid her seatbelt and grot out of the car, "She died when I was eight. She's been dead for over half my life, but it doesn't stop it from hurting, or for me to just want one more hug, or a piece of advice that only she could give me."

She led us through the iron gates of Beacon Hills Cemetery, and through the rows and rows of graves until she got to the one she was here to see. It was black stone with gold writing – _Claudia Stilinski. Loving mother and beloved wife._

"Hey, mom." She sank down to sit down in front of the grave, and conjured up a bunch of red roses, "I'm sorry that it's been such a long time since I came her to visit. A lot of things have happened in the past few months."

We just let her talk to her mom, whether she was there or not. She needed to. She also introduced us, and we all said hello. Some people may find it stupid or weird, but it didn't matter to us. There was something therapeutic about it.

All was going well, until Stiles decided that it was time to leave. I knew that she didn't want to, but we needed to go to the hotel, and make sure that we weren't seen by anybody who knew Stiles. Staying any longer would probably get us caught.

"I'll come back and visit more often. I think I've almost come to terms with everything that's happened, so that means I'll get to come home." She started to get up, "And if dad doesn't except us, then we'll just live with Peter."

When she got up, she immediately grabbed her bump, she went pale, and her heartbeat skyrocketed. Black veins snaked up my arms when I reached out to stop her from pitching forwards.

"Something's wrong."

"No _fucking_ shit, Sherlock."

"What should we do?"

"Take me to a hospital." She yelled, "Beacon Hills Memorial is about ten minutes away, take me there."

And with that, Boyd scooped her up in a bridal style, and we started making our way to the Jeep as fast as we could.

 **~oOo~**

The drive to the hospital was one of the most nerve-wracking things that any of us had ever been through. We'd tried calling Peter, but we kept getting through to his voicemail. Stiles kept screaming and crying because of the pain, and the smell of blood was becoming more noticeable – to which Boyd started driving even faster. I was taking all the pain I could, but I don't think that it was helping very much.

"Isaac, you get her into the hospital. I'll bring the bag, and Boyd can park." Erica was ordering us, but none of us cared if she was taking the lead. She seemed to be the only one of us that wasn't freaking out completely.

Boyd stopped the Jeep as close as he could to the Emergency Entrance to let us out, and then drove off with Erica to get a parking spot that wasn't reserved for ambulances, hospital staff or any other priority people.

As soon as I got her sat down in a chair, I went to the desk to get some help. She was still in my line of sight, but by this time, Stiles wasn't screaming anymore. She was whimpering, and had a sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"I need some help." I sounded nothing like I normally did, but I think that had something to do with the fact that I only appeared calm on the outside. Internally, I was freaking out.

"Okay, honey." She had dark, curly hair, and a motherly look about her, "What do you need?"

"It's my friend. I… I don't really know how to explain it."

"Alright. Can you start with her name?"

"Samantha Rose. She's…"

"Isaac."

I looked over to where Stiles was sitting, and she didn't look good. Her heartbeat was becoming erratic, her breathing was uneven, and I could see a small trickle of blood running down the inside of her leg from under her dress.

"You're gonna be okay. I'm just getting you a doctor." I walked over to her, and

"No, I… I think I need to… go to the… toilet."

"Okay. Let's get you up then."

It seemed simple enough. Get her up, help her to the toilet, go back to the desk, and see a doctor to figure out what was wrong. But nothing could be simple in our lives, could it?

As soon as I had her up, her heartbeat plummeted, a warmth hit my legs, and what little colour she had in her cheeks, drained from her face, before she slumped in my arms.

"Sam." I looked down at her, and then down to the floor; which was covered in blood, "Sam!"

The woman from behind the desk ran over to us, shouting about needing some more help; while I gently placed Stiles' almost lifeless form on the floor. If it wasn't for her slow heartbeat, you could have mistaken her for dead.

"Do you know what could have caused this?" The nurse asked, but the blood soaking into my jeans and on my hands was making it hard to concentrate, "I need you to focus. Why did you come here? What did your friend need to see a doctor for?"

"She was having stomach pains."

"Could she be pregnant?" I nodded, "How far along is she?"

"Thirty-four or thirty-five weeks."

By this time, more hospital staff had arrived, and the nurse was telling them about Stiles, and what they needed to do. She told them how far along she was, and to get an OR ready as quick as they could.

Just as they were wheeling Stiles away, Boyd and Erica ran through the entrance of the hospital. I was still kneeling in the blood on the floor; staring down the hallway where they'd taken Stiles.

"Isaac?" Erica put her hand on my shoulder.

"The nurse knew who she was. She referred to her as Stiles when she was telling the others who she was."

"Somebody's got to tell Peter what's happened. If we can't him via the phone, we have to go to him in person."

"I'll do it." I said it rather quickly, "I just have to get out of here. I-I can't stay here, not knowing whether she's going to be okay or not."

"We understand, Isaac. You go get Peter, and maybe you can find this Derek, guy. She said if anything happened to her, he deserved to know about the twins." She started rifling through Stiles' hospital bag, before she pulled out a small, sealed envelope, "Peter is your best bet at finding him. We'll call if anything happens, I promise."

I nodded to them; taking the envelope, before fleeing as far away as I could get from the hospital.


	17. Fallen Angel

**Hey guys and gals. I know I said you had until Chapter 17 to tell me your theories on what the twins were going to be, and names if you were feeling adventurous. They're not in this chapter (sorry), but are definitely going to be in the next one, so you have another week.**

 **Somebody has expressed interest in a sequel, but I want to see what you guys think. It will only be Alternatives and Prompts - which I already have a couple of - so I will take prompts from you. It can be from the Alternative ending as well (which will be posted with the Epilogue).**

 **Anyway, enough of me talking... Writing this note... Whatever. I know you wanna know what's going on. So let's gets on with the chapter.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, commented, favourited, and all that.**

 **T.C**

 **PS. I've had some of this chapter written since before I started posting this story. Look at me thinking ahead.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Fallen Angel**

 **POV – Derek**

It was just another Pack meeting. They weren't the same as they had been last year, due to the fact that Stiles still hadn't made an appearance. I was really glad that Scott stopped trying to be like her, cause it just didn't work.

After seven months, you'd think that we would be able to continue like everything was fine, but Stiles wasn't somebody that you could just replace or sweep under the rug. I didn't know if we could ever get over her if she never returned, so that's why I was going to put the search back on next week.

But that's when I heard it. The sound of footsteps and the scent of a werewolf, and blood, coming up the stairs. I knew that all the Pack was accounted for, so who could it be? My eyes flashed red, along with Scott's; alerting the rest of the pack that something was going on.

The loft door slide open, and a skinny boy with curly blond hair took a few steps inside. He looked really scared and pale. From the knees down, his jeans were covered in blood, and so were his hands.

"Peter! Something's…" Whatever he was going to say, died on his tongue. He stared right at me before he launched himself at me, yelling, "You!"

It came as such a surprise to everybody, that nobody reacted immediately. The force of his hit caused both of us to fall to the floor, but he didn't stop there; the hits just kept on coming until somebody grabbed hold of his arms.

But it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. His eyes were glowing yellow and his claws were out. He didn't seem to care that I was an Alpha, almost like he couldn't tell.

"You did this to her." He growled, "YOU DID IT!"

"What did I do?" The others were looking just as confused as I was, but he broke free again and began his fight against me again. He just continued clawing and punching at me, not answering my question.

There was some movement from upstairs, and I knew it was my uncle. He was the only one up there; probably packing for his continuation of traveling to find Stiles. He loved to travel, so he got that job.

"Derek, if you're going to start a fight –" I could hear his footsteps on the stairs, "– At least let me… Isaac!" And then the young werewolf was off of me, "Isaac, stop!"

"You know this Nutter?" Allison asked, her crossbow loaded and aimed towards my uncle and the intruder, Isaac.

"Of course I do." Peter answered, bringing the boy in for a hug as he started to cry, "This is Isaac, and he and the rest of his Pack have been staying at a place of mine for a few months. I didn't think you were going to be here."

"Red wanted to visit her mom. I should've known that something was wrong."

Peter shook his head, rubbing the boy's back as he clinging to the back of my uncle's top like it was a lifeline. He was leaving small patch of blood that hadn't quite dried where he gripped.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She said she needed to go to the toilet, then there was the smell of blood, and then she just collapsed. Oh God, there was so much blood." He started crying even harder.

"And what about Blueberry and Olive?"

"They took her straight up to surgery. I don't know how they are." He shrugged as two chiming sounds filled the room, and Isaac reached into his pocket. He pulled out a phone, and he sighed in relief, "They're all fine, a little small though. Erica sent a pic of them. Red's in the ICU."

Isaac handed his phone to Peter, who stared at it intently, smiling like a loon. I don't think I've ever seen him look this happy since before the fire. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny typing away on his laptop. He was probably hacking into the young werewolf's phone.

"Did she pick something decent?"

Isaac took his phone from Peter, and scrolled down a little before handing it back to my uncle. He looked it, and gave a little shrug.

"It's not that bad. Maybe Boyd was right about her being able to pick for herself. We should listen to him more often."

We all just stared at the pair of them like they were crazy, but none of us dared to interrupt the calming down of this new werewolf. And from what we had heard from both Isaac and Peter, we knew that there were at least another two werewolves, if not more here.

However, one of them couldn't be a werewolf. Werewolves didn't need to have surgery, or have to spend time in the ICU. We healed almost as fast as the injury was made, unless it came from an Alpha or from Wolfsbane.

"Who's the one in the hospital?" I asked, making sure my voice was even, but failed to make it seem like I wasn't being accusatory.

"Like you care." He growled, before calming down when Peter gave him a look, "Our Alpha. She's human, but she took us in when we had nobody."

"You said 'you did this to her.' What did he do?" Scott cut in before I could ask another question – which probably would've been the one he just asked.

"He broke her heart."

What? I hadn't broken anybody's heart. Paige died, as did Kate and Jennifer, but the latter two were just using me. And I hadn't told Stiles of my feelings for her… Unless she felt the same way I did.

But that can't have been it. She didn't disappear for another six weeks after I told her it was a mistake. We had been in the same room, had Pack meetings, and apart from the occasional loss of temper, we had been fine.

"What does that mean? Whose heart did I break?"

Again, he reached into his pocket, and instead of brining out a phone, he brought out a small envelope. It had Isaac's bloody fingerprints on it, but I could see something written in black ink. I couldn't see exactly what it was, until he handed it to me.

"Sourwolf."

"I tried opening it, but she can be very sneaky when she wants to be." He told me, "If it was up to me, you wouldn't be getting this. You wouldn't even have been told. But she still loves you, even if you don't love her."

With shaking hands, I opened the envelope. The only thing inside, was a small memory stick. It didn't look like much, but with Stiles, it was always something more then what it looked like. I knew it was from her, because she was the only one who called me Sourwolf, and everybody else knew that as well.

"Why would she want me to have this?"

"Watch it, and you'll find out."

That is when Peter started dragging Isaac out of the loft. The young wolf was staring daggers at me, and I don't think he would've left without Peter grabbing him round the waist, and physically moving him.

"What do you think's on it?"

"No idea. Hopefully it's going to hold some answers."

Danny put his laptop on the coffee table, and moved over so I could sit in front of the screen. He explained that if Stiles had done something so that the envelope could only be opened by me, then maybe the memory stick was similar. That only I could put it in the computer, or click anything on it. It made sense.

So the memory stick went into the laptop, and when it came up in the 'Devices' bit, I clicked on it. It showed a lot of video files, each labeled with which one to watch first, so I clicked the first one.

At first, there was nothing on the screen; just an empty bed, covered in a messy pile pillows and blankets. But then we heard somebody moving off camera. They were moving slowly, as if every move they made hurt them.

Then Stiles appeared on the screen. She sat down slowly on the bed, being careful of her left shoulder and stomach when she sat down. That's when we got a good look at her.

Her face, neck, and what little part of her chest we could see, were covered in cuts and bruises. She also looked really tired, but it was hard to tell where the bruises ended and the bags began.

" _Hey._ " She even sounded really tired, and a little rough, " _If you're watching this, then something's happened to me, and Peter has given this to you. Don't be too mad at him, but he's known where I am since I went missing, and has been helping me stay off your radar._

" _Anyway, I know I look like shit, and this is where I explain why._ " She took a deep breath, " _I was beaten, and I… I was raped. Peter found me, and he took me to the hospital, where they told me I was pregnant. Approximately six weeks._ "

It felt like somebody had just punched me in the gut. If she left in the early hours after she was attacked, and you went back six weeks, you got the end of August, beginning of September. That was when… It can't be.

The video finished while I was in my own head, and Scott ended up choosing another one that had been filmed a couple of weeks after first one. The scenery was different, and Stiles looked a lot better.

" _So just got back from the hospital, well not really, it was a couple hours ago, but I sort of adopted a couple of stray wolves. Wonder how Peter will react to that, but look at this._ " The camera she was holding was pointed to a mirror, and she stood side on to it, " _I have this teeny tiny little bump. And I'm not just expecting one. It's twins. I swear that if three turn up on the next scan, I am coming back to de-ball you._ "

And they went on and on. Christmas – wishing me Happy Birthday – first kick, when she had a fight with Peter, her birthday – done from the hospital – the baby shower, even a couple from when she was having the scan done, and from when the twins were stretching and you could see their feet moving the bump. Some were longer than others, but there was at least one for every week she was away.

But I was finding it hard to concentrate. Everything that I'd seen, and heard in the videos pointed to one thing. That I was the father. And I had told her that what we'd done was a mistake. Was that why she had left?

The bottom felt like it had just dropped out from under me. My Mate was pregnant, and had been dealing with it, for the most part, by herself. And I hadn't picked up on anything begin wrong before she left. What kind of Mate did that make me?

However, Isaac had said that their Alpha was in the hospital, that there was so much blood. That meant Stiles was in the hospital, and that it was her blood that Isaac had on his clothes.

 _Are the twins okay?_ Was my first thought when that finally computed with my brain, _is Stiles going to be okay? They have to be okay. I'm going to lose my mind, if anything happens to them._

I didn't get much time to think about that though, because the door to the loft was opened, and in walked the Sheriff.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" He asked, "And why did I get a call saying that a teen had been spotted entering this building, covered in blood?"


	18. Keep Holding On

**Hey guys and gals, this is the moment you've all been waiting for... THE TWINS NAMES! I hope you've been waiting for it, cause otherwise I feel like an idiot.**

 **We're almost at the end of this fic, I know, it's sad. There's going to be 22 Chapters (that includes the 2 Epilogues), and then I'm gonna take some much needed time off... Just kidding. As my mama said when I told her that, "Knowing you, that's never going to happen. You'll be back writing the who knows how many fics you have on the go -" it's about 7 or 8, "- within a couple of days of taking a break."**

 **Anyway, thanks to all those who have reviewed, commented, favourited, and all that jazz. If you want to leave little prompts for me to write for the sequel (it's just gonna be Alternatives and Prompts) you can. They are going in my Notes to write up.**

 **Please R &R if you want, and on with the chapter.**

 **T.C**

 **PS. If you are on the Story Alert for this story, I'm sorry C17 got uploaded twice. I normally get an e-mail when the chapter gets uploaded (which I didn't) and it said I had a problem when I initially posted, so I deleted and re-uploaded. I'm still waiting for the said e-mail as well.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Keep Holding On**

 **POV - Peter**

When I'd got the first call from Erica, I hadn't thought much of it, or any of the other calls that came through from them. I couldn't answer them in front of the Pack, so they went on the back burner till I could call them back, without fear of being overheard by anybody. It was probably nothing, just another Braxton Hicks or something.

But when Isaac burst into the loft - covered in blood - and started fighting Derek, I knew that something was very wrong, and what I thought the calls were about, was entirely not what I thought. The young wolf hated fighting, and would do everything in his power not to start one.

Sure, our seven-month mission had failed as soon as Isaac lost his temper, but I'm sure that would've happened whether or not he'd burst into the loft, covered in blood. Stiles' blood.

It was scary to know that. To know that all the blood that had soaked into his jeans was Stiles'. The girl who I had been looking after, and protecting, for so long, was now in danger, and there was nothing I could do about it.

The one thing that I always hated, was not knowing and not being told anything, or my other favorite 'we're not at liberty to say'. The air of mystery was nice for magic tricks, but not when you wanted to know if your loved one was dying or not.

I ran into the hospital when we arrived, almost leaving Isaac behind in my haste to get to Stiles. I ran past the nurses station and to the elevator; pushing the 'up' button more times then I really needed to, as if that would make it come any faster.

When the doors opened, I got in as quick as I could, and started pushing the button for the floor of the ICU. Again, I have no idea why I thought it would make the thing go any faster, but I kept doing it.

It seemed like an agonizingly long time before the doors opened again, but I was out of there as fast as I could get. Every minute, no every second, mattered in a situation like this. Anything could happen in the time that it took me to get from A to B.

Boyd spotted me before Erica did. He had a comforting arm around her shoulders, while she cried into his shirt. It made me think the worst, before he turned his head to one of the rooms across from them.

Stiles was in the room, her dyed red hair slightly fanned on the pillow. She had needles and wires connected to various bags and machines, a cannula connected to an oxygen tank, and she was so pale; almost white against the light blue of the blanket. The heart monitor gave off irregular, slow beeps

"Have they told you if she's going to be alright?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Stiles. She looked so vulnerable laying there.

"They wouldn't tell us anything, because we're not family." Erica sobbed, clinging tighter to Boyd's shirt, "But they let us up to see her."

"You been to see the twins yet?" Boyd shook his head, but Erica nodded, "I'm going to see what I can get from one the doctors or nurses, and then I'm going to go see my nephews."

And off I went to the desk of the ICU ward. If somebody had already recognized her, then I might be in some trouble, but when they looked up her alias, they'd have to tell me about what I wanted to know, given that I was Samantha Rose's emergency contact.

"I'm Sam Rose's uncle." I told the woman on the desk, and pointed to the room where Stiles was, "I would like to know how my niece is doing."

"Considering what happened, she's lucky to be alive." I almost breathed a sigh of relief when she started talking, but that had died by the end of the sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"She suffered a Placental Abruption. She already had a concealed bleed, from what we could tell. Had she not been in the hospital when it completely detached, there is no question, she would've died. And so would her babies."

 **~oOo~**

I made my way down to the NICU. The twins didn't technically have to be in there, but it was purely precautionary, to make sure that nothing was wrong after being born a couple weeks prematurely.

They dressed me in a plastic yellow gown before they opened the door for me to go in and see the twins. It was a little daunting to be honest. Over the past few years, I hadn't really lived up to the role of an uncle, but that had changed since I found out about Stiles' pregnancy. It made me want to try harder, to make sure that the twins didn't know me as the monster I'd become after the fire.

There was already somebody in the room, dressed in the same plastic yellow gown that I'd been put in, but her curly black hair was in a ponytail. I knew who it was, even without having to see their face.

"Which one's which?" I asked, almost making Melissa jump out of her skin, and she turned around to face me. I didn't actually think anything could scare her.

"I'm seriously going to get all you wolves a bell." She put a hand on her chest, before she actually answered, "The smaller one is Dorian John Stilinski-Hale, he weighs five pounds, two ounces, and Lucien Oskar Stilinski-Hale is the slightly bigger one, at five pounds, five ounces."

"They're so beautiful." I moved closer to the incubator, "Which one is the oldest?"

"Dorian." She told me, moving aside so I could see them better, "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? How did you even know that Stiles was in the hospital?"

"Isaac told me she was here. And little Dorian and Lucien are Derek's children, my great nephews."

She looked at me, with a look of shock on her face, almost like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. I could practically see the wheels spinning behind her eyes, as she took in what I had said.

"How do you know that? She hasn't woken up since she went into the ICU, and she was barely conscious when she arrived."

"Because I've known where she's been all along." She slapped me round the face, "I deserved that, but that doesn't change the fact that every time I went away, I was living with her. I know why she ran away, and I was with her when she was told she was pregnant."

 **~oOo~**

It seemed like I'd spent hours going up and down to see Stiles in the ICU, and Dorian and Lucien down in the NICU. In reality, it wasn't really that long, but it just felt like it had been longer.

The Sheriff had come down to see them after making sure that Stiles was all right. I think he was in a state of shock that his seventeen-year-old daughter was now the mother of two twin boys.

"They're so small." He said in awe, "I always knew Stiles wanted kids, but I never thought she'd have them so young."

"She said she would never have an abortion, unless it was in the best for the child, or would likely kill her."

"I've already threatened Derek with a Wolfsbane bullet in his ass, so don't think I'm not going to do it to you too if you put one toe out of line."

Well, I've just been told not to do anything wrong. No, thanks for looking after my daughter while she was missing? Or welcome to the family? All right then.

After the Sheriff left, there was a steady stream of people that kept visiting. Scott came first, then Allison, Lydia, Danny, Ethan and Aiden. Derek was the last to come down to see them. Scott had said that he was standing guard outside Stiles' room, waiting for her to wake up.

"How is she?"

"No change, but the others are with her. Figured I should come down here and see them."

"Your children, Derek. They're not a them. Like it or not, and whether you're ready for this or not, they're your children." I told him, turning to face him, "They are now your responsibility, as much as it is mine, and her dad's, and the rest of the Pack. She knows how much family means to you, that's why she did those videos. She didn't have to tell you about your children, but she did."

"I know." He admitted, walking up the incubator, "It's just a lot to take in. Two hours ago, I didn't know if we were ever going to find her. Then I get attacked by a wolf, who happens to be part of Stiles' Pack, get a load of videos from Stiles, telling us why she ran away, only to find out that she was pregnant. I then get here, where I get told that she actually died on the table, and had she not been here, her and our children, would've died."

"It is a lot to take in, but I know you can do it. And I know your parents would be proud of you."


	19. Wake Up

**Hey guys and gals. It took me ages to finish this, and I mean ages. I think it's taking me longer to finish chapters, cause I don't want to finish the story. Only 3 chapters left after this (and the Alts and Prompts that I am still taking requests for, if anybody wants to read anything in particular).**

 **Be prepared for feels in this. It almost had my friend in tears when she read it.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter. Thanks to all of you who have favourited, commented, followed and everything.**

 **T.C**

 **PS. I'm sorry if the next chapter doesn't go on next Friday. I'll try and finish it before next Friday, but I'm also going away for two weeks next Sunday, where I won't have Wi-Fi all the time for the first week. I'll try, but no promises.**

 **PPS. It's also come to my attention that the names I picked for the twins come from a series of books by Sarah J. Maas - Throne of Glass, and A Crown Of Thorns And Roses. I didn't pick them from there. I picked them from Oscar Wilde's The Picture of Dorian Gray, and the Australian crime series The Doctor Blake Mysteries (the doctor is called Lucien). They also have cool meanings - Dorian being Greek and can mean 'Gift' because of the element 'Doron', and Lucien is Latin and means 'light' or 'born at daybreak.'**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Wake Up**

 **POV – Scott**

It had been a week since Stiles had collapsed in the hospital, and she hadn't woken up in that time. She was responding to stimulants, she just wasn't waking up, almost like she wasn't ready to face us all just yet.

She was starting to look better though. Her heart rate wasn't as slow, the colour had returned to her skin, and all the tests showed that she was healing. So they had decided to move her out of the ICU, and put her in a room closer to the NICU, so that we weren't far from either the twins or Stiles.

Derek had come to terms with the fact that he was now a father to twin boys, and was spending every free moment he had, reading books and talking to the staff about what was going to happen from here on out. He had spent a couple of days in a state of shock, but after that, he was like a man on a mission.

Everybody had been splitting their time between the twins and Stiles, just us younger Pack members couldn't spend as much time with them because of school and exams.

Slowly, but surely though, Stiles started to wake up. It wasn't like movies, where they just open their eyes and everything is fine and dandy. She slipped in and out of consciousness quite a few times before she was fully aware of everything around her, and where she was.

When she finally woke up, she was a little confused about where she was, but it was good to see those whiskey eyes again, even if they were unfocused. It was also amazing to see her after so long. While she was unconscious, it didn't count, cause we couldn't actually speak to each other, and she couldn't see me.

But it was when she started to realize where she was, that we started having problems. Her hand shot to her stomach, and started to feel around a little. It took me a couple of seconds to actually understand what she was feeling for. Her bump, which was no longer there.

Then she started crying, clutching where her bump used to be. Soon the sobs turned into screams; tears streaming down her face. As her screams got louder, the lights started to flicker.

Peter came running into the room, almost running into the doorframe in his haste to get to my screaming friend. We were all in a state of shock, but somehow Peter didn't seem to be fazed by what was going on.

"I can't feel them, Peter. Why can't I feel them?" She sobbed into his shoulder when he pulled her into a hug, "I lost them didn't I?"

"Shh, shh. Your boys are fine." Peter tried to reassure her, but to no avail, "They're just down the hall in the NICU, and we've all been down to see them. Little cuties they are, but I think they need to see their mom."

But it was like she couldn't hear him properly. Her screams seemed to get louder, and the louder she got, the more the lights flickered. My mom even came down to see what was going on. Apparently, all the lights in the hospital were on the blink, and she assumed it had something to do with the Supernatural.

"Stiles, you have to calm down. You know what Deaton told you." He pulled back from her, and flashed his eyes, and she responded by flashing her eyes at him. They looked exactly how Derek described the, a pinky purple.

When she started calming down, the lights stopped flickering as much. It wasn't that I found this weird, it was that it was only when Peter came in the she started calming down.

"There you go." He gently laid her back down on the bed, "Why don't you have a sleep, and I'll see if I can get your boys in here. Sound like a plan?"

"Okay. But please don't leave me." She said tiredly, gripping his hand as she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

 **~oOo~**

After Stiles had fallen asleep, Peter told us the bare details of some of the stuff that had happened while she was pregnant, and what Deaton had told her – I knew he'd been keeping something from us.

We learned that if her emotions got out of hand – like when she woke up and thought her babies were dead – her Spark started to act up. It was unintentional, but it happened a lot during her the last trimester when she started to have mood swings, and blew up a Science Lab because of some bullies.

She woke up after a couple of hours and, true to his word, Peter had talked to my mom to see if there was any chance of getting the twins moved into Stiles room. Mom talked to the doctors, and they deemed that the twins had gained enough weight to leave the NICU.

"Hey babies." She smiled as the twins were wheeled into the room, and she raised the bed a little; wincing when the bed got a little too high.

None of us were annoyed that she hadn't said anything to, or even acknowledged, us. She was worried about bigger things, like her kids. We could wait until she was sure they were okay. Plus she was a little groggy after being asleep for so long.

"They are fine, and extremely adorable. We're already taking bets on what their final eye colour will be."

"I don't wanna bet. I'll be happy with them just the way they are." Stiles made grabby hands when Peter reached into the little cot to get one of the twins, "Now gimme my babies."

Peter had gone out to get a couple of little onesies that had a 'D' and 'L' on them, so we could tell them apart. Both had dark blue eyes – which would change before their first birthday – and a dark tuft of hair on their heads.

"It would've been funny to see what you'd done, had I named them Romulus and Remus."

 **~oOo~**

Once she had held the twins, and was more alert to her surroundings, she finally took notice of the other people in the room. It wasn't many to begin with, just her father, Derek, her little Pack, and me. The others had gone off to do their own thing, instead of sitting around the hospital all the time. I had a sneaky suspicion that Lydia and Allison had gone out to buy baby things, which meant Aiden had been dragged along as well.

"I'm guessing you saw my videos."

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you."

"How? How could you have helped me?" Tears filled her eyes, "I was raped, and I was terrified. To top it all off, I'm told I have a bun baking in my oven. So tell me, who can relate with me? Who could I talk to about this, and have them understand what I'm going through?"

"I don't know, Kiddo, but we're here for you. When you're ready to talk, we'll be here to listen."

She started crying, and her dad went to sit on the bed; bringing her into a hug. She started clinging to the back of his Police uniform like her life depended on it, and cried into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much." She sobbed, "I thought you'd hate me. You always tell me to be safe, and I used protection, I promise."

"Hey, that doesn't matter." He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down, "I love you, and nothing could ever make me hate you. I was so worried about you, and I wished I would've known what you were going through."

"I'm sorry, daddy. I was scared."

"I know, I know. I would've done the same thing. I'm not angry at you."

It was hard to watch the two of them in their reunion, because it was just so sad. It was also hard to see my best friend cry. After so long away from each other, it was a bittersweet moment.


	20. Home Again

**Whoop! I actually finished this on time. Mama said I was very hyper yesterday morning when I was still awake trying to finish it. I said that I wouldn't go to be until I finished it.**

 **This chapter came out very different to what I was planning, but meh. Sometimes the unplanned comes out better.**

 **Anyway, there is only two more chapters left - which are gonna be posted at the same time - which I hope will be posted next week, but no promises. I have to write the two of them, but I'll probably use the ferry time Sund** **ay/Monday to write some of it, but they might just be posted whenever they've both been finished and read/edited.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have commented, reviewed, favourited, and everything. It means a lot to me.**

 **Please R &R/comment if you want to.**

 **T.C**

 **PS. It's been over a year since my father last spoke to/saw me. He told me I was attention seeking, and that dyslexia didn't exist (I am dyslexic), and then told me very angrily to "F**k off." I don't need him. I'm getting by just fine without him. And I don't need that abusive asshole in my life.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Home Again**

 **POV – Stiles**

After almost a month in the hospital, I had finally been discharged, and so had the twins. We got to go home together, which was a great source of relief that either I was home before them, or they were home before me.

Everything still hurt – sue me, I'd literally been cut open and stitched back together again – but it was slowly getting better. Plus I had a lot of werewolves around to take some of the pain if I needed it.

"Do you think I'm gonna be allowed to play Lacrosse next season?" I asked, as I was lowered onto the couch, "I missed playing this year."

"You mean you missed sitting on the bench?" Danny joked, wrapping a blanket around my legs, "I know Coach had missed talking with you this year, or rather, he's missed your sarcasm matches."

"Oh, look who's trying to be the joker of the Pack. That job is mine." I poked him in the stomach, "But I plan on making First Line. And I expect all of you to help me, when the doctors give me the all clear."

Allison and Lydia, much to the annoyance of Peter, were carrying the twins. They had taken their job as auntie, way too seriously. The twins now had more clothes, toys, books and whatever else, then I knew what to do with.

"Well, I'll help you." He put his arm round my shoulder, "And you can show people your wicked skills."

"I'm gonna make my kids proud." I mumbled sleepily, and rested my head on Danny's shoulder.

 **~oOo~**

More time passed. I was cleared by the hospital to travel, went back to San Diego to collect my stuff, and to visit Sam and Dean with the twins, got settled back in my old room, and just getting used to being a mother. It was hard. Harder then I expected.

We'd been having a relaxing evening in front of the TV, when I realized I was missing a twin. Dorian was in my dad's arms, but Lucien was nowhere to be seen, only to be told – when I shouted about where was he – that I was holding him. It wasn't my fault, I was really tired.

Everyone was being really helpful as well, but I swear if Lydia came back from a shopping spree with more baby clothes, I would seriously lose my mind. I know babies grow fast, but I have so many clothes, that I could dress the twins five times a day for three months, and still have more left over. Diapers and food, yes, but no more clothes.

And I told her that… Well, more like I broke down, with tears rolling down my face, and forced her to watch Star Wars, unless she wanted to give up her rights as a Fairy Godmother. It worked though.

 **~oOo~**

When I was finally given the all clear – and everything stopped hurting – Danny and Scott made good on their promise. He roped in the twins, Isaac, and Boyd to help as well.

"So I've been meaning to ask." Scott said, while one of the twins ran towards my very wide ball, that had flown straight past him, and rolled across the ground, "How did you manage to send the letter from New York, if none of you actually went there?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." I rubbed a hand over the back of my neck, "I may have bumped into Jackson at some point, and asked him nicely if he could post it while he was in his layover."

"Nicely?" Danny chuckled.

"Alright, Peter may have threatened him with a slow death, and I told him that if he told any of you where I was, I was going to give him slow and painful castration. I guess I don't have to do that, cause he never said anything.

Boyd passed the ball to me, and I was just as surprised as anybody when I caught it. Too bad that when I tried to pass it back, I missed, and ended up hitting an unsuspecting Derek in the back of the head as he walked past. When he looked to see who it was, I pointed at Scott, who pointed back to me.

"Wait, so he's known where you've been since when?"

"Beginning of December, give or take a week or two." I shrugged, "But Deaton knew as well, but only since February. I was helped getting back into Beacon though, with my Beta's running around the Preserve to distract you."

"I knew it!" Scott jumped up and down, "I knew Deaton was hiding something from us, but nobody would believe me."

"You should know by now, Scott, that people keep secrets for a reason, and until it is deemed necessary, you shouldn't know it."

"I hate it when you're right." He mumbled before we started passing the ball round the circle again.

 **~oOo~**

The start of school was hard, and it still was a couple of months since it had started. I had the Pack to stick up for me, but some people still bullied me about the fact that I was a teen mom, but it didn't matter at the end of the day, when Derek was waiting for me with the twins. It was really funny when people started asking who he was, and I was able to go 'the father of my children.'

He'd been really good though. He looked after the kids when I was at school, waited for me after school, cooked dinner if dad wasn't going to be home, so that I could do any homework that had been set, and even went on walks with us on the weekends. It was nice to feel like normal people, taking their children out.

Derek was there when they first started crawling, when they started trying to talk, and when they started taking assisted steps. He was there for all their doctors appointments as well.

Halloween was funny when I dressed the twins up as Storm troopers, and made Derek dress up as Luke, while I dressed as Leia. I was disappointed when Scott didn't get it though.

Thanksgiving was spent watching baseball and eating as much food as I could. I had bought the twins little Mets t-shirts to show their support for my favorite team, and I didn't care what everybody said, they would grow up to love them. Or at least, learn to love them.

Christmas was fun. We had the whole Pack round, and had to cook about a tonnes of food, but it didn't matter. I loved spending time with my family, because that's what we are. We're a big, happy, if not dysfunctional, family.

 **~oOo~**

With the New Year, came Coach and all of his training sessions. And while I still might not be the best at Lacrosse, Coach was willing to give me a chance at First Line.

Needless to say, I was horrible, but nobody could deny my spirit… Or the fact that I was able to trip over my own feet, and take down five people - three Beacon Hills, and two Devenford Prep. Let's just say that I wasn't liked during most of our games, and I was benched.

But that all changed at the Championship game, when Coach called my name after one of the other players was taken off the field with a concussion within the first five minutes.

"Are you sure, Coach?" I asked, putting my helmet on, "I mean, look at what happened last time I went out."

"Look, Stilinski. You either play, or we forfeit. Now, I've never forfeit a game in my life, and I don't plan to do it now, so get your ass on the field."

It went about as well as could be expected during the first half. I was hit in the head with the ball, got acquainted with the grass when I was tackled, and missed the ball multiple times.

The second half, something just clicked in my brain. While everybody was wondering where the ball had gone, I picked it up, and started running towards the goal, where I froze. People were chasing me, and the goalie was just staring at me. I could hear people yelling at me to 'shoot it,' but it was only when I heard Derek yell it from the crowd, that I did. And I got it in.

"I scored a goal? I scored a goal!"

All the Beacon supporters started cheering, while I was in a state of shock and amazement. It was my first goal, ever. And that's how the rest of the game went. I scored goal after goal until the final whistle, where Beacon Hills won.

Scott was the first person to run up and bring me into a hug. He was followed by Isaac, who was followed by the rest of the Pack on the field.

And then Derek came running up to us. I started saying something, but I was cut off when he wrapped an arm round my waist, leaned down, and kissed me, right in front of the Pack, the crowd, the players, and both coaches.

I was really shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss; bringing my arms up, and wrapping them round his neck. He only pulled back when he started to speak to me.

"You're my Mate. I've known for a while, but I was scared. Scared that I'd hurt you, scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. But I did hurt you. I should've just kissed you, instead of telling you that it was a mistake, admitted my feelings."

He brought me in for another kiss, and it was just as amazing as the first, if not better after his little speech. I had not been expecting him to kiss me, let alone spill his heart out to me. But he wasn't done.

"If you're willing to give me a chance, I'd like to take you on a date. And not just because you're the mother of my children, but because I love you, and I should've told you the moment I realized what you were to me."

"Okay." I smiled.


	21. Epilogue - Five Years Later

**Hey guys and gals. Sorry it has been so long. I literally finished writing this yesterday, and then I had my friend/Beta check it, and then I thought it was too late to post last night, cause it was about midnight, so I've decided to post it this morning.**

 **Then mama gave me the flu on holiday, so I basically did nothing. We don't have a man in the family, so I take up the mantle of Man Flu when I get it.**

 **I did write a one shot for a Percy Jackson/Teen Wolf crossover, so if you wanna check that out, it was posted last week. It was just a mad idea I came up with, so I wrote it.**

 **Anyway, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, commented, favourited and all that jazz. I know I said that I would do both Epilogues at the same time, but I haven't even got any of that typed up, so it might be next week it gets posted.**

 **Please R &R if you wanna.**

 **I hope the wait was worth it.**

 **T.C**

 **PS. 'A wide birth' is giving somebody a lot of room. I don't know if it's only used in the UK, but my friend - iKnightWriter - hadn't heard of it when she read though it, so I thought I'd put it in the notes incase anybody else got confused by it.**

 **PPS. The twins will be described more in the Alternate Epilogue.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Epilogue**

 **Five Years Later**

 **POV - Derek**

It seemed like only yesterday that I was kissing Stiles after the Championship game, but it wasn't. Can you believe that it had been five years since that? I was finding that really hard to, but a lot had happened in those years.

The Hale House had been rebuilt, Stiles and I had cemented our relationship, the Pack was back to normal, and they had moved in after I proposed to her a year ago – which I had a little help with.

 **~oOo~**

 _Stiles had some errands to run, so she had left me with the four and a half year old twins while she did them._

 _So I'd roped the twins into doing do art work with me. They decorate the large piece of card however they wanted, and I'd write the words at the end. Obviously I told them what I was going to be doing, but that they couldn't mention it to mommy, otherwise it would ruin the surprise._

 _And by the time she had finished her errands and come back, the paint covered twins had run up to her; laughing their little heads off and grabbing her hands to pull her into the living room._

 _"Mommy, look what we did." They said simultaneously._

 _Propped up against one of the doors, was our art. It had the twins hand prints, blobs of paint, stickers, and anything else they could find was on it. In large, black letters in the middle, was '_ Mommy, will you please marry daddy? _'_

 _She turned around to find me, down on one knee, ring box in hand, and a smile on my face. She stood in shock for a couple of minutes, before squealing and almost knocking me over when she leapt at me._

 **~oOo~**

"How do I look?" I asked, straightening my bow tie again.

"You look fine, now stop fiddling, or Lydia is going to kill you. Don't think she wouldn't, cause she's already scared Scott, had Stiles in tears, and the twins are giving her a very wide birth, and one of them is her boyfriend. She's making the time the Sheriff threatened us with a shotgun with Wolfsbane bullets, look like he was inviting us on a picnic."

Lydia was running today like a Military Operation, just like she had with the rest of the planning. She had nearly everything timed to the millisecond. You should have heard the argument she had with Stiles when she dared to say that Scott was going to be her Maid of Honor – or in this case, Man of Honor. It lasted a good half an hour, but Stiles eventually won the fight.

As soon as she found out that I had proposed to Stiles, she had dubbed herself the Wedding Planner, and anybody who tried to argue got stared down until they stopped talking.

"I think the nerves are getting to Stiles too." Scott walked into the room, looking behind his shoulder like he thought somebody might be following him, "She had a panic attack when Lydia started shouting at me about not ruining Stiles' big day, and then blamed me for starting the panic attack. I love Stiles, but I'm going to be so glad when it's over."

"I thought it was suppose to be the couples day."

"That's what you'd think, but Lydia almost bit my head off for even suggesting it. So I've been banished from the room until further notice."

Peter chuckled at Scott's misfortune, knowing full well the wrath of Lydia. He wasn't scared by her though, and their arguments normally ended in snarky remarks, in which they would just give up and call it a draw.

"The sooner you learn that the woman is always right, the easier your life will be."

"I just wish they weren't so hard to understand. It's like they talk in code."

"A bit like you and Stiles do?" I asked, smirking at him, "How do you think we feel? You can have an entire conversation that consists only of shrugs, hand movements and raised eyebrows."

We all stopped talking when we heard running footsteps, only to find Ethan, Aiden, Dorian and Lucien running towards us; all of them with looks of terror on their faces. The younger twins kept running, while the older ones stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

My twins came crashing into Peter and I, before going to hide behind us. It was a good guess to think that they had heard Lydia shouting, and decided to hide where they thought it would be safe.

"I think Lydia plans to kill everyone before the end of the day."

Lucien started pulling on my sleeve, trying to get my attention. He motioned for me to bend down when I looked at him.

"Mommy looks really pretty." He whispered in my ear.

Allison came along a little while later to retrieve Scott, Dorian and Lucien. Scott looked scared, while Dorian kept mumbling about not wanting to put on the 'Monkey Suit' that he'd been told he had to wear. Apparently he'd heard Peter saying it, and decided to copy what he said.

"Don't let Auntie Lydia hear you say that." Lucien whispered to him, "I heard her say she'd cat-er-ate Uncle Jackson. I don't know what it is, but it sounds painful."

"Whose cat do you think she ate?" I heard Dorian ask as they followed Scott and Allison. Lucien just shrugged his shoulders at his older brother.

 **~oOo~**

Soon enough people started arriving, and started taking their seats. Peter and I stood by the entrance of the hotel we'd rented for the next couple of days, seeming as nobody wanted to be out in the Preserve in the middle of February.

I stood at the alter after that, with Peter on my left, waiting for everybody else to make their entrance; which didn't take too long. If I didn't know how much effort Lydia had put into this day being perfect, then I would've said that she could see into the future. Her planning was almost too perfect.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen came in. All the bridesmaids were in simple maxi dresses in a greyish purple, and bouquets of white roses. The groomsmen had the same colour for their bow ties, but were in traditional black suits, and their had a white rose in their lapel.

And then Stiles came into view, one arm linked with her father, and the other holding a bouquet of purple flowers. She was in a sleeveless, white dress that trailed across the floor, and her hair was curled half up, half down. It was simple, elegant, and she was…

"Beautiful." I breathed, smiling as she made her way down the aisle.

Her smile got even bigger when her father placed her hand in mine, before he went to sit beside Melissa, who had the twins, and Erica and Boyd's little girl, Alicia – named after Boyd's sister, who had died when she was young.

Everything seemed to pass in a blur after that. I remembered repeating after the minister, saying 'I do' and kissing Stiles at the 'you may now kiss the bride' part, but everything in-between was a blank. Lydia wasn't giving me an evil glare, and neither was her father, so I assumed everything had gone according to plan.

Then it was time for pictures and everybody to make their way into another room for the food and speeches, which I knew would most likely be funny, and have many embarrassing photos; and I was certain that Peter was more then happy to provide as many as he could.

It was sometimes scary how right I could be. He'd got baby photos – which was a little freaky cause the twins looked almost identical when they were babies – the embarrassing hair cut that Laura gave me, and the picture of me in the awful sweater that great-grandma Enid had made for me. It was the one and only time it was worn. Stiles had laughed the whole way through, as had many other people, but that didn't matter when I saw her face light up with laughter.

Hers hadn't been much better, but she had two families willing to give up photos – her own, and the McCall's. Most of them had Scott in them, so it was slightly embarrassing for him as well. One photo of them had me worried, until I found out how it had happened.

They'd been skateboarding, when Stiles fell off – scraping one side of her face – and her board had hit Scott, knocking out two of his teeth and giving him a black eye. The photo was of them sitting on a hospital bed, both with bloodied faces, bruises, and gauzes, holding ice packs and laughing. The two of them still laughed whenever they saw that picture.

Everything was going fine, her father held up his glass and announced a toast for 'the bride and groom.' Her heart beat a little faster, and she shook her head. I could see she was smiling slightly, but I didn't know why.

"I can't."

"Of course you can. You're not looking after the kids tonight, and it's your wedding day. Live a little." Lydia told her.

"I'm not allowed to drink." She smiled slightly, but only one person seemed to catch on to what she was trying to say. And that was Peter.

"You cannot be serious."

She smiled, and nodded to Scott, who had the tablet we were using to change the pictures. He handed it to her, and she scrolled through another folder that we weren't even going to use for the wedding, but she still pressed on one near the bottom.

The picture looked like one of the sonograms that Stiles kept in the baby album for Dorian and Lucien, but I didn't understand why she'd put one of them up, until I saw what was written in pink at the bottom – _Coming sometime in the Fall_. That's when the smile made sense.

"You're… We're…"

"Having another little bundle of joy? Yeah, we are."

A smile spread across my face. We were going to have another baby. I was going to be present for this pregnancy. So I did the only thing I could think of, and kissed her.

 **~oOo~**

Months passed, and soon we were in the middle of Summer. Stiles had turned twenty-four, the twins had turned seven, and Bean was growing on schedule. She'd done a lot of work with Deaton, so at the end of June, nothing major had blown up or gone wrong, but there was still time.

I was out in the garden, playing Tag with the twins. They had way too much energy, something which I was certain that they had inherited from Stiles. I was kind of dreading when Bean would get to this age, but the twins would be fourteen by that point, so hopefully it wouldn't be as bad.

But I spotted Stiles out of the corner of my eye. She was sitting on the porch steps, just watching us, and stroking her bump. It was something she liked to do, but you could tell when she got annoyed – not because she was angry with us or anything, but because she was pregnant through nearly all of the hot months of the year. Just her luck, as she joked.

However, she was happy that she wasn't the size of an elephant. Although she looked bigger then when she was first pregnant, she still had a relatively small bump compared to others at twenty-nine weeks. She could get away with being around fourteen or fifteen weeks. She secretly smiled at that.

"Hey, mom." I called, "Do you want to join us?"

"No. I'd much rather you get ready for lunch. You know that we have visitors coming round, and I want you all spick and span by the time they arrive."

The twins ran off towards the house to do as she said. She gave them stickers every time they did as they were told, and they would get a reward at a certain number. We had all enjoyed the trip to Disney Land when they got to a thousand stars a couple of months ago.

I stayed back though, walking at a leisurely pace towards her. She really did have all us boys wrapped round her finger.

"How's baby doing?" I asked, placing a hand on her bump, and smiling when I felt a little kick. I would never get used to that.

"I'm guessing you're not talking about me, so baby has been kicking my bladder, causing me to need a pee every half-hour, and my back hurts."

"Just think, in a couple of months, you won't have that."

"No, I won't, but then it's going to getting up multiple times a night, and very little sleep." I kissed the top of her head, "But it's just what we do as parents."

"And we wouldn't change it for the world."


	22. Alternative Ending

**Hey, guys and gals. Long time coming this. I literally just finished it with the help of my very good friend iKnightWriter, who helped me with the editing and how this Epilogue turned out. Four hours ago, it was a pile of shit, and in dire need of a good clean.**

 **Anyway, this is the end of Only Human, until the Prompts and Alternatives, which you can suggest, but that one won't have an update schedule (like every Friday, which I try my hardest to do when I have a multi-chapter story going on.)**

 **Thank you, to all of you who have stuck with this until the very end (see what I did there?), whether from the first chapter or just finding it now. I have plenty more ideas for stories, and I hope to get the next one out to you guys as soon as I can.**

 **Please R &R, or comment, if you want to.**

 **T.C**

 **WARNING! Mentions of Rape non-con, but happy ending.**

 **PS. For the Alt Ending, everything after C16 doesn't happen. She has a normal pregnancy, but still gives birth early. The twins still have the same names, but they have the last name of Newton, so they're Dorian John Newton and Lucien Oskar Newton.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Epilogue**

 **Five Years Later (Alternative Ending)**

 **POV - Derek**

I wasn't going to lie; these last few years have been really hard on everybody. Apart from the occasional letter or postcard from Stiles, there hadn't been any sign of her, and it was affecting everybody in the Pack.

The searches were still conducted – though it never turned anything up – and to be honest, most of us had given up hope of ever finding her, but we wouldn't say anything to anybody because we all knew that she's still part of the Pack, and nobody gets left behind.

We continued nevertheless though. As soon as the younger members of the Pack finished school, they all went off to college or university – Scott to UC Davis, Lydia and Danny to MIT, Allison to Yale. The twins went to a local college. My uncle had offered Jackson a room in his place in San Diego, which he had accepted when he got his place at the university there.

So I made it my duty to visit all member of the Pack and make my place available for every one of them, at any time. It worked out okay for everybody but Jackson. He said that a woman lived there with her twin boys, and it wouldn't be a good idea to come round. Which made sense, since Peter did rent out his apartment.

What didn't make sense was that Peter normally rented it out to students. That and I could tell that he wasn't telling me the entire truth, but his heartbeat remained steady, so it must've been truthful enough to not be betrayed by his heart.

But I had had enough of the half-truths from Jackson, so it was his time to get a check up, and not one where he came to Beacon Hills. And I hadn't told him, so he couldn't get out of this visit. I was determined of that.

And so I was running up the stairs to the apartment that Peter had lent Jackson and the other little family; questions running through my head. Does the woman living here know about the Supernatural? How long has she been living here?

Those thoughts stopped when I got closer, and I could hear laughter coming from Peter's place. I could definitely pick out two children and possibly two adults, although I couldn't be certain about that. It could be one, or it could be more.

"I'll get it." I heard somebody yell when I rang the bell, "I bet Uncle Jackson forgot his keys again. He always seems to do that. Or maybe it's Uncle Isaac, or Uncle Boyd and Auntie Erica." The voice was definitely female, possibly late teens or early twenties, but it was hard to pin point. I recognized the voice though.

Then the door opened, and there stood a woman in high waist red shorts, a Star Wars t-shirt tucked into them, and her brown hair in a braid over her shoulder; her whiskey brown doe eyes wide in shock when she saw me. It was Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes when she got over her shock.

"I came to check up on Jackson." I answered, "What are you doing here?"

"I happen to live here."

 _She what!_ was the first thought that came to mind at that, before a loud crash interrupted out staring competition. It took me longer to jump into action than it did for her, as she turned and ran towards the source of the noise, before I'd even comprehended what had happened.

A blond man stood next to a broken lamp with something hidden behind his back, and two young boys standing next to him. They all had looks of guilt on their faces, but she turned to the man.

"I spun the lightsaber and hit the lamp." He told her sheepishly, bringing the lightsaber out from behind his back.

"You're a bad influence on them." She crossed her arms.

"They made me do it."

"They're a bad influence on you."

"We're so sorry, mommy." The two boys cried, "Please don't be mad at Daddy Newt."

 _Mommy?_ I thought, only noticing then that the two boys were twins, _since when has Stiles had children?_

The two boys were almost identical. They both had brown hair, button noses, moles, slightly chubby faces, and her wide eyes. But that's what set them apart – one had her whiskey coloured eyes, while the other had bright blue.

"I'm not mad at him, but go sit down." She'd knelt down to talk to them, but got up again to fix the lamp with a wave of her hand and kissing the blond on the cheek, murmuring, "Magic."

She went to sit next to the twins, and set to work trying to make them laugh, which happened as soon as she started using 'The Force' to take the lightsaber from the blond outstretched hand.

That's when the pieces of Jackson's half-truths about the woman and her twins fell into place.

"I was told a woman lived here with her twin boys."

Stiles looked directly at me, "And it's true."

"Who else knew you were here? You do realize how long we've been looking for you, right? The searches? And all along you've been less than two hours away."

"Peter and Jackson knew. I didn't want to be found. If I did, I would've got in my car, and driven up to Beacon Hills." She got up from the couch and stood in front of me, "But I didn't do that."

"It was still selfish of you to leave. Do you have any idea what it did to everybody in the Pack?"

I could see the tears welling up in her eyes, but I didn't care. I'd been holding all of this in for too long, and it needed to come out at some point. I was going to get all my anger out.

However, what Stiles screamed at me next, stopped what I was going to say dead in its tracks. Nothing could have prepared me for what she was going to say.

"You used me, Derek! You used me, and then threw me away like a used toy." She took a step back away from me, "And you know what makes it worse, I found out I was pregnant. Not only that though, I found that out, after I had been raped, and left for dead in an alley."

She'd started crying by this point, and I had no idea what to say. The blond had come up to her, and had brought her into a hug, while she sobbed into his shirt. But all I could think about was how she had found out she was pregnant. Was it possible?

So I took a closer look at the twins. Sure, they looked a lot like Stiles, but I could see a little of my mom, dad, and sisters in their faces. The twins were mine. Stiles had refused to talk to me after she calmed down. She'd just got the twins ready to go out, and walked out to get them in the Jeep.

 **~oOo~**

It seemed like they had plans to go a museum that was hosting an art and crafts day, and the twins were very interested in going. So that is where we were going… Or at least, they were going, and I just happened to tag along with them.

I'd been introduced to the blond – Newt – and introduced to the others who we'd met up with. Apparently they were part of Stiles' Pack, even though they didn't have an Alpha, of sorts, Stiles was their leader, while Newt was her Second. Turns out he's a Reaper, but nowhere near as powerful as Lydia.

"You are seriously going to re-think marriage." Boyd was telling Newt, as they walked ahead of Stiles and the heavily pregnant Erica, "Even Stiles wasn't this bad when she was pregnant, and we had to replace all the windows in this place when she had a meltdown, and they all shattered."

"She can still hear you, you know." Newt tapped his ear, "He doesn't really mean it, Erica. He really loves you, and will be happy to take all nappy duties and late night feeds for the first month."

Boyd just narrowed his eyes at the smiling blond; walking off, and muttering some rather rude things under his breath. Newt just chuckled, as he watched the twins hang onto Isaac's legs while he tried to walk.

"I hate that I can't see my feet." I heard Erica telling Stiles, "I had to get Boyd to tie my shoes."

"You get used to it."

"What are you talking about? You hardly looked pregnant at thirty weeks, and you had two growing inside you."

"We were planning on coming back in the next couple of weeks." Newt told me, not even realizing that he had made his way over to me, "She might not say it, but I know she misses all of you. I think she just doesn't want to disappoint everyone."

 _She could never disappoint us,_ I thought.

"So how did you two meet?"

"I came over with Jackson to study. It was just after I messed up my leg, so I went to a support group. Stiles happened to be there, but she was going by the name of Sam, and I thought I'd only see her during meetings." He smiled, "And then she runs into me on campus. I asked her out for coffee, and so our relationship began. Asked her to marry me over Christmas."

 _Wait what?_ Before I could even process the information, a loud groan interrupted my thought process.

"You okay, Stiles?" I turned round to see Newt limping over to a very pale Stiles, "Let's get you sat down, yeah."

"I hate the nausea." She murmured, sitting down on the bench that Newt had led her to, and putting her head down, "Why is it called 'morning sickness' when it's an 'all the time' nausea?"

"Not sure, but a couple more weeks, and it shouldn't be as bad."

Behind me, I could hear the twins talking to each other. It was really weird to think of them as my children, when I didn't know of their existence until a couple of hours ago.

"Why is mommy sick?" The one with the blue eyes asked. I'd come to learn that he was called Dorian.

"Remember, mommy said that she was going to have a baby? Uncle Jackson says they can hear the heart."

"Oh, yeah. Why can't we hear?"

Lucien shrugged, and said something about maybe they weren't old enough yet, before running off towards Isaac again.

I, on the other hand, went to go and sit next to Stiles; the colour returning to her face slowly, but surely. Newt had given her a bottle of water to sip until she felt better, and produced some saltine crackers from somewhere, "I'm fine," She told Newt, "Just make sure those two don't start another paint war." Newt gave her an affirming head nod and heads towards the twins.

"So…" I really didn't know what to say. It hurt to see my Mate raising our pups with another man, and not needing me.

"Did you really think that I wasn't going to move on, Derek?" She questioned suddenly, turning her head to look at me, "All we were was a one-night stand, which resulted in two little devils that kept me alive."

"Of course not." _Yes!_

"I'm happy, Derek, if that's what you're worried about." She smiled, "I'm getting married. I'm going to have a baby. I have a Pack, and people who love me. It's taken me a long time to get here."

 _But I want you to be happy with me_ , I thought, watching as Newt got over to the twins, just in time to stop them from throwing paint at an unsuspecting Isaac and Boyd, _is that just too much to ask?_

"At least you guys know where I am now. I assume that I should be expecting a ton of people during the next couple of days?"

"Yeah. I think Scott has had a bag packed to visit you since you went missing." I chuckled, watching as she started to laugh too.

"I was never lost, you just didn't know where to look. But that does sound like Scott."


End file.
